


And I Love Him

by dancingbean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asthma, Baby Shower, Bahamas, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cravings, Finally, Fluff, Harry has little boobies, Ice Cream, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Protective Louis, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorta public, Surprises, Twins, Vibrators, anemia, breast milk, emotional harry, happy everyone, harry cries a lot, moody Harry, the paparazzi sucks, yay!, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbean/pseuds/dancingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This may be cold," Dr. Ryan tells him before squirting some gel on his tummy. </p><p>Harry shivers at the contact. The woman turns on the equipment and gets out a wand. She moves it around in the gel on Harry's tummy until she finds what she is looking for. </p><p>"Do you see that little dark dot on the screen?" She asks the boys. </p><p>They both nod in reply. </p><p>"That is your baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "And I Love Her" by The Beatles. Go listen to the song! 
> 
> I know I'm late but every month should be mpreg month! This will have multiple chapters. 
> 
> Ok so there aren't enough about pregnant Harry so I've decided to contribute! I hope it doesn't suck. I'll add more tags as the story progresses. I'll try to be as medically accurate as possible but I can't guarantee anything. I've never had a baby sorry. 
> 
> I read over it a few times. If you see any mistakes I didn't catch feel free to comment so I can fix them. Enjoy!

Harry's in the middle of an enormous yawn when he gets the urge to wee for like the 50th time today. Harry internally groans because _really_?

"Hey guys can we take like a five minute break? I've gotta take a wee," Harry asks the other 4 boys. 

The boys groan. They're in the middle of rehearsal. 

"Mate you just pissed like 30 minutes ago. Are you serious?" Zayn complains. 

"Sorry. I just have to go. I'll be real quick," Harry states as he attempts to run to the loo. It's not effective considering how exhausted he's been today, or really the past week.

When he comes back, yawning and droopy eyed of course, he gets a whiff of what must be their lunch. He's not sure what it is that makes his stomach lurch but suddenly the slight nausea he's been fighting all day becomes overwhelming and he doubles over a nearby trash can and empties his stomach. 

Louis' over in a flash rubbing his boyfriend's back with one hand and holding back his hair with the other. "Babe y'alright? You look a bit pale," Louis asks him concerned. 

"Yeah. Been feeling a bit off all day so probably just something I ate," Harry shrugs. 

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? You could've sat down and rested or something." 

"Didn't wanna miss rehearsals," Harry mumbles and looks at his feet. 

"Go sit down. I'll get you a water and some paracetamol," Louis tells him. 

Harry nods, knowing any attempts to continue will be useless. 

"Haz you okay?" Liam says coming over with a chicken salad sandwich in his hand. 

The smell from it makes Harry's stomach roll and he quickly covers his nose with his shirt. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry Li but can you get away with the sandwich it's-" but he doesn't finish his sentence as he's hurling into the trashcan again. He groans and lays down on the floor, the cold concrete feeling good on his flushed skin. 

"H, baby, get up that floor is nasty," Louis says while he helps Harry sit up against the wall. 

Harry takes the water gratefully and then the medicine. 

"Lou can I just go to sleep? I'm really tired," Harry says feeling like he may pass out any moment. 

"Yeah c'mon there's a couch over here just come lay on it. You think you can make it until we finish? I can ask if we can finish early if you need to go back to the flat?" Louis asks leading his sickly looking boyfriend over to a long leather couch. 

Harry nods,"I'll make it." As soon as his head hits the couch cushion he's out like a light. 

~~~~

That night he isn't much better. He'd thought maybe it was a bug but he's never had one last longer than a few days. 

"Harry I think maybe you should see a doctor," Louis proposes to him looking concernedly at his pale faced boyfriend. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll go tomorrow," Harry tells him while trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

It does nothing to ease Louis' worry. 

"Okay well the lads and I are going out to eat. You sure you don't want me to stay?" 

"Lou, go I'll be fine. I don't wanna ruin your fun," Harry rolls his eyes. 

"You sure?"

"Yes Louis I'm totally okay! I'll ring you if I need you, jeez,"Harry snaps. He doesn't know where the sudden anger came from but he's an adult. He can take care of himself! 

"Well I'm sorry for caring about my boyfriend's health," Louis snaps back. Honestly he's just trying to be helpful.

"Well I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Harry mumbles as he snuggles into the warmth of their bed. 

"Whatever," Louis states as he stomps out of the flat.  
~~~~~

"Paul is gonna come with us just incase we get run over my a stampede or something," Louis says trying to pull a smile from Harry. 

Normally Harry would laugh at Louis' jokes but he can't seem to find the energy. He feels like he exerted himself just getting dressed to go to the doctors. 

Paul drives them to a private doctors office and they're relieved to see no paps at the clinic. Louis can't stop bouncing his leg as he waits for Harry's name to be called. He's so worried and he really needs to know what the heck is going on with his boyfriend. Harry is about to doze off on the older boy's shoulder when a nurse comes through a door and calls,"Styles." 

Louis leads him through door and Harry goes through normal check up procedures like weighing, temperature taking, and having his blood pressure measured. The nurse then leads them into a room and tells them the doctor will be with the two boys shortly. Harry sits himself of the paper covered bed while Louis sits in an uncomfortable plastic chair. Louis scoots the chair next to Harry and takes hold of his shaky hand. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you last night Loulou," Harry apologizes. He really had no right to do it. 

"S'alright. I know you it's just the sickness talking," Louis says before kissing his knuckles. 

After a few moments Harry whispers,"Louis, I'm scared. What if I'm like seriously sick?" 

"Haz don't think like that. I'm sure you're perfectly okay and it's just a bug." 

"Yeah but still..what if,"Harry mumbles almost inaudibly. 

Louis doesn't reply; he doesn't trust his voice because "what if" are two words he does not want to hear. 

When the doctor comes in she introduces herself has "Dr. Ryan" and shakes both boy's hands. 

"So Harry, what brings you here today?" She asks clicking her pen and preparing to write some notes. 

"Well I've been throwing up a lot and I'm just nauseas all the time it seems. I haven't thrown up today yet but it's still early. Also, I've been just exhausted and no matter how much I sleep I'm never rested. I feel really bloated too," Harry tells her. 

"He's been quite moody as well," Louis informs her when Harry finishes.

Harry sends him a playful glare. 

"Harry can you lay down for me please?" Dr. Ryan asks him.

He obeys and she comes over and lifts up his shirt to reveal just his stomach. She rubs and presses down on it to check it for abnormalities. She then asks Harry to sit up and proceeds to check his nose, ears, throat and pulse. 

"Alright well Harry I think we'll just get a blood and urine sample and run some test. How long has this been going on?" She asks him. 

"Uhm - about a week. Maybe week and a half," he replies twiddling his thumbs. 

Louis hadn't known it'd been that long. 

Harry leaves the room to go to the restroom and the lab for the blood samples. The doctor leaves at the same time to go tend to other patients. Louis is left alone so he scrolls mindlessly through twitter waiting for Harry to get back. When he does return Louis immediately notices the pink Hello Kitty Band-Aid on his arm. 

"Really Harry?" He says rolling his eyes because _of course_.

Harry looks at his Band-Aid. "What? I thought it was cute," he pouts. 

About an hours worth of scrolling through social media later, the doctor comes back rolling in some computer like equipment. 

She sits down at her previous chair. "I think I know what is going on but I'm going to do an ultrasound just to be sure,"She tells them. 

"Can't you just tell us now?" Louis groans. 

"Hush Louis. I'm sorry about him. Please proceed," Harry says and lays down. 

"This may be cold," Dr. Ryan tells him before squirting some gel on his tummy. 

Harry shivers at the contact. The woman turns on the equipment and gets out a wand like device. She moves it around in the gel on Harry's tummy until she finds what she is looking for. 

"Do you see that little dark dot on the screen?" She asks the boys. 

They both nod in reply. 

"That is your baby." 

"You mean-" Harry starts. 

"Yes. You are indeed pregnant Mr. Styles. Congratulations," she says giving him a warm smile. 

The room is quiet until Louis breaks it with,"Pregnant? But he's a man! Men don't get pregnant! This is absurd!" 

Harry is close to tears because there isn't anything he can do now, so he's already accepted it. Does Louis not want the baby? What if Louis leaves him? What if he disgusted with him? 

"It is very rare but not unheard of. Harry seems to have a special ability. I can give you the name and contact information of a specialist I know of in London if you'd like? He should be perfect for you're case," Dr. Ryan tells them. 

Louis doesn't even look at Harry; he just hangs his hands in his hands. 

"Y-yes. That would be l-lovely thank y-you," Harry croaks, trying to contain his tears. 

"Okay. Would you like a picture of the ultrasound? I know it's not much to see but it's a start," Dr. Ryan asks him.

"Yes please," Harry sniffles. 

Dr. Ryan leaves to go print out the photos. 

"Lou? Lou I'm sorry. I - I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry," Harry sobs. 

Louis' head snaps up and he immediately takes Harry head in his hands. "Baby I'm not angry, just surprised. You don't need to be sorry," Louis whispers wiping away the crying boy's tears with his thumbs. 

"Do you still - do you still wanna be with me?" Harry whimpers. 

"Harry of course! I will never leave you. I love you very much." 

"I love you too." 

When the doctor comes back in, she hands Harry the screenshots and the information about the specialist. They discuss what he should expect and he leaves with shaky hands. 

Paul immediately stands up and goes over to the boys. "What's the diagnosis? You boys look you've seen a ghost," Paul comments. 

Harry shakes his head. "I-I'm pregnant," He barely whispers,"Oh god I'm pregnant." He begins to cry again and Louis rubs his back and whispers soothing words. 

"A bit of a crowd has formed outside and I regret to inform you that there is not a back exit in this building," Paul informs them. 

Louis nods and allows Paul to lead the boys out the doors. They are bombarded with camera flashes and rude questions. 

"Which one of you is sick?"

"Why didn't the other boy come?" 

"Harry, why are you crying?"

Finally they get to the car and Louis and Harry sit in the backseat. Harry lays down in Louis laps so the paps can't get anymore pictures of him crying. 

"When are you going to tell the other boy's? Paul asks when they're half way home. 

"Haven't really thought about it. Probably after we see that specialist," Louis answers.  
~~~~~ 

Later that afternoon Harry calls the specialist, Dr. Bradford, and makes an appointment for the following week while simultaneously cooking him and Louis dinner. 

 

"Babe!" Harry calls out as he stirs the taco meat around in the pan. 

"Yeah?" Louis answers, popping into the kitchen. 

"Got an appointment with that doctor Tuesday at 8:00am," Harry tells the shorter lad. 

"Why so early?"Louis whines. It'd be his day off and he'd have to wake up at the crack of dawn. 

"Lou we're lucky to get an appointment this soon. He's very popular and requested a lot. You don't have to come if you don't want to, though I really want you to," Harry sighs. 

"What? Of course I'm coming! I just don't like getting up at arse crack in the morning." 

"Okay. Go right it down on the calendar on the fridge yeah?" Harry requests. 

~~~~

"Lou come ooonn we're gonna be late!" Harry calls while he brushes his teeth. He's still trying to drag Louis out of bed, the lazy arse. 

Louis doesn't budge so Harry goes over and pulls the covers off him before playfully slapping his arse. 

Louis groans,"Five more minutes." 

"You had seven 'five more minutes.' It's time to get up. Take a showier while I fix breakfast," Harry demands as he heads to the kitchen. 

Reluctantly Louis drags himself to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. The smell of waffles makes him rush to put on his clothes so he can get one before they go cold. 

"Ah he's alive!" Harry jokes. 

The older boy rolls his eyes and mumbles,"Shut up and give me a waffle." 

"I hope our child doesn't take after you and your manners," Harry mutters. 

"Hey I resent that," Louis protests. 

~~~~~

Currently the two boy are sitting in the examination room waiting for Dr. Bradford to waltz in. Harry is very excited and antsy. He can't believe he's going to have a baby! 

"Lou what do you think it'll be?" Harry asks his boyfriend as he looks down and rubs his still flat tummy. 

Louis starts,"We still have like eight more-" 

"About seven now," Harry chimes in.

"Ok. We still have 'about seven' months left. It's a bit early to ponder about the gender," Louis chuckles. 

"It's never too early...I've gotta pee. You remember seeing a bathroom?" 

"Again? Yeah uhm I think there was one to the left when we walked through that door with the nurse."

Dr. Bradford comes in shortly after Harry leaves. 

"Harry?" Dr. Bradford says to Louis. 

Louis stands up to to shakes the enormous man's hand. "No I'm Louis. Harry just went to the bathroom. I've never seen anyone wee as much as he does," Louis chuckles. 

"That's a symptom that comes with pregnancy. Very inconvenient at times," Dr. Bradford comments. 

"I'll say," Harry says as comes back into the room, before shaking the doctor's hand,"I'm Harry."

"Dr. Bradford," the burly man says. 

Harry sits down on the examination bed and faces the doctor. 

"Dr. Ryan faxed me over you're information from the appointment with her. So it seems you're about seven weeks pregnant now?" 

"Yep! We're so excited" Harry informs the man with a grin. 

"Are you experienced with these types of pregnancies?" Louis questions the man. 

"I've accompanied two pregnant males through their journey so yes I have some experience." 

Louis nods at this.

"First things first. Harry what symptoms have you been experiencing?" 

"I've been nauseas like a lot and I pee all the time. It sucks. I'm starting to get cravings and I feel hungry a lot. Um..what else..oh yes I've been quite emotional and snappy lately. Also, my mouth seems to be drowning in saliva. It's gross," Harry concludes with a yawn," and I'm fatigued most the time."

"Those are all normal symptoms at you're stage of pregnancy. You're symptoms may be worse than a woman's because you're a man and you're body was not made for carrying children and handling this amount of hormones," Dr. Bradford explains to the boys. 

Harry nods in understanding. 

"Well Harry now it's time for an examination." 

"Examination of what?" Louis eyes him skeptically. 

"With women we usually do an examination of the cervix but considering your a male.." The doctor says. 

"Seriously?" 

"Lou it'll be fine let the doctor do his job. I'm perfectly comfortable doing anything necessary for the baby's health," Harry informs his nervous boyfriend. 

"Do you want me to leave or-" Louis doesn't know what to do with himself. 

"Yeah I think it'd be better if you wait in the hallway," Harry tells him. 

~~~~

30 minutes later Louis is allowed back in the room and sees his boyfriend now dressed in a hospital gown open to the front. Thankfully he's got his boxers on again. 

"How'd it go?" Louis asks the curly haired boy. 

"Good. They're gonna run some test," Harry informs him. 

Next is an ultrasound and Harry's excited to see his little baby. 

When the doctor has the wand roaming around in the cool gel on Harry's tummy and points to the screen. 

"There is your baby. It's about the size of a blueberry right now," he tells them. 

He then turns off the equipment and Louis wipes of Harry's stomach. 

"Your test results came back clean so you're doing well. I must inform you that this will be a high risk pregnancy," Dr. Bradford tells the future parents. 

"What!" Louis exclaims. 

"Everything should be fine. Just be cautious and make sure you're eating healthy and getting plenty of rest. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins along with another special vitamin to help the baby since you're male and don't produce the same amount of hormones as a pregnant female would." 

"Is that all?" Harry asks feeling very sleepy. 

"For now. When would you like to schedule another appointment?" The man asks. 

"Two weeks?" Louis asks while Harry is starting to snore. 

"That sounds good." 

"Can we get a picture of the ultrasound? I think Harry would like that," Louis whispers. 

"Of course. I'll go print them out while you help him get dressed." 

After the doctor leaves, Louis gently shakes Harry awake. "Babe, come on let's get your clothes on. You can go back to sleep in the car," Louis whispers as he helps Harry sit up. 

Harry mumbles something unintelligible while allowing Louis to put on his shirt and pants. The jeans are tricky getting on because Harry is too tired to give much effort and his jeans are skin tight. Louis is slipping on the sleeping boy's second shoe when the doctor comes back in with the pictures. 

"Here you are. Just go to the front desk for check out and I wish you two the best of luck," he whispers. 

Louis somehow a gets a half conscious Harry down to the car. They hadn't brought a bodyguard with them and Louis is thanking every god he can name that there isn't a crowd waiting for them. 

"Lou, can we get some Ben and Jerry's?" Harry mumbles when they're half way home. 

"Yeah I guess. Cherry Garcia?" Louis smiles fondly at his adorable looking boyfriend. 

"Of course," Harry attempts to sass but it's stifled by a yawn. 

By the time they arrive home, Harry's knocked out and Louis only chuckles. He helps Harry to the flat and into bed before putting the ice cream in the freezer for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell the boys, their mum's and management. Also, they find out some..exciting news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's pregnancy will be a bit dramatic in the sense that he's just got awful luck. (: I hope you guys like it.   
> Again, not betaed. Comment any errors and I'll fix them thanks.

The next day they decide to tell the boys about Harry's pregnancy so they all have gathered at Liam's flat. 

"So what's this 'big news' you've got to share with us?" Liam asks Louis and Harry. 

"You haven't got some weird, rare illness have you," Niall says earning him a slap on the back of the head from Zayn. 

"Well it is rare. Please don't freak out guys! I'm still Harry!" Harry nervously begins. 

"Mate we know. Just tell us," Zayn chuckles. 

Harry takes a deep breath and looks to Louis who gives him a supportive nod. 

"I'm pregnant!" 

Zayn is just smirking at Louis. 

Liam smiles and exclaims,"Congrats!" 

And Niall of course is laughing and yelling,"I claim Godfather!"

"Are you guys okay with this?" Harry asks worriedly. 

"Of course we are Harry! We're gonna gain another little member to the band!"Liam claims. 

"Seriously Harry. We're happy for you two. You guys'll make great parents," Zayn tells them while patting Harry's shoulder. 

Harry blushes. "Really?" 

"Of course we will!" Louis exclaims. 

"Oh I have a picture we got yesterday!" Harry remembers and shows them the ultrasound.

"There's nothing there Haz," Niall comments. 

Louis chimes in and points to the little dot. "Yes there is see, he's right there." 

"He?" Liam asks.

Harry just shrugs,"We know it's not an it."

"Have you spoken to management yet?" Liam questions 

"Shit I almost forgot about them," Louis groans,"So much for staying a secret." 

"Yay! We can come out!" Harry grins.   
~~~~

On the way home it occurs to Harry they haven't even told their parents yet! Oh horrible of him to forget! 

"When and how should we tell out families?" Harry asks Louis,"I mean, I really wanna tell them in person but we're about to go on tour. We don't have time! Oh my god we're about to start tour! What are we gonna do?" 

"Harry calm down. We'll figure it out. And we can just do a simple phone call tonight until we are able to visit," Louis tells Harry while lacing their fingers together. 

Harry nods and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. 

When they get home Harry whips out his phone. "Can we call now?" 

"Whatever you want babe." 

They go sit on the couch and Harry dials his mum. 

"Hello?"Anne answers sounding preoccupied. 

"Hey mum!" 

"Hello Anne!" 

"Hello boys what a pleasure to hear from you! How is everything?" She asks. 

"Well we've got some exciting news to tell you!" Harry exclaims. 

"Louis did you finally pop the question?" 

Louis blushes and mutters,"No."

Harry laughs,"No mum but you'll never guess it!" 

"Oh just tell me already," she sighs. 

Harry pauses for dramatic effect before squealing,"I'm pregnant!" 

A gasp comes the other side of the phone. "Really? Aw my baby is gonna have a baby!" 

"Yeah I'm about seven weeks along," Harry gushes. 

"That's fantastic. When can you come visit?" She wonders. 

"I'm not sure we'll have to speak with management sometime this week,"Harry informs his mum. 

"Well this is great. Congratulations! I would love to stay and chat but Robin will have my head if I don't start dinner soon," Anne chuckles. 

"Okay mum we'll let you go. Bye I love you!" 

"Bye Anne!" Louis chimes in. 

"Bye boys. I love you both!" She says before the line goes dead. 

"Now to call my mum," Louis sighs. 

"What's wrong boo?" Harry asks him. 

"I'm worried about how she'll react. You know how judgmental my mum can be,"Louis frowns. 

"This is her future grandchild I'm sure she'll be just as happy as my mum was!" 

Harry is, unfortunately, wrong. 

As soon as they tell her of the baby, her tones turns towards..exasperation?

"What?!"Jay shrieks. 

"We're having a baby mum!" Louis tells her hoping she'll lighten up.

"But he's a man. You can't have babies! That's just unnatural!" She claims. 

Harry feels his eyes well up with tears and he wraps a protective arm around his flat tummy. 

"Mum! This is our future child and your future grand-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I will have no part in something like this," Jay says before hanging up. 

Harry lets out a sob. 

Louis is stunned to silence before he reacts and tries to soothe the pregnant lad. "Shh..babe she didn't mean it. She was just surprised. She'll come 'round," Louis assures the still sobbing boy. 

"She-she thinks our baby is some kind of - oh _god_ \- some kind of abomination. What if she hates me now?"Harry starts working himself up and isn't able to catch his breath,"oh - oh god - Lou, b-breathe c-can't." 

Louis knows what he needs and runs into the bathroom to fetch Harry's inhaler which he hasn't needed in quite awhile. Louis checks to make sure the medicine isn't expired before helping Harry pump the medicine into his lungs. "That's it baby. Come on - you're alright. Deep breaths." 

Harry calms down and looks at the blue eyes boy feeling so guilty. "I'm sorry Lou. I didn't mean to get so worked up. It's just...I can't believe it," Harry mumbles. 

"It's alright. Just don't think about it for right now. How bout we go take a nap? That sounds good yeah?" Louis says while combing his fingers through the curly lads hair. 

Harry nods and smiles sleepily at his boyfriend.   
~~~~  
"Are you going to deal with it?" A member of their management, that Harry hasn't bothered to learn the name, expectantly asks the two lads. 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion while Louis glares in disbelief. How _dare_ they expect such a thing. How _dare_ they even think of it. 

"What the fuck do you mean by 'deal with it?'" Louis almost screams. 

"This will ruin your image. A pregnant _male_? The paps will destroy you and the fans will turn away," Another, larger and balder man says. 

"I don't give a shit about some stupid _image_. This is our _child_ and we will keep him and raise him and love him. Screw the paps and if they're a true fan they will support us," The blue eyed boy growls. 

"We won't come out now and we won't announce it now. But we will have to eventually. I know this isn't the most ideal time for this to happen but it did," Harry says with tears in his eyes and tries to stay calm. He knows stress is bad for the baby and he definitely does not want to harm their unborn child. 

When Louis sees the first tear roll down the curly lads cheek he puts a gentle hand on his lower back and takes in a deep breathe. "I think we are done for the day gentleman. This is a high risk pregnancy and you putting even more stress on Harry than he's already under isn't helping. At all," he calmly states with a grimace and leads his sniffling boyfriend out the room before any one can reply.

As the two boys get into their car, Harry lets out his first sob. "Lou they - they wanted us to - no I-I can't do that," Harry sobs and his breathing quickens and this isn't good. 

"Harry. I need you to look at me," Louis says as he grabs Harry's face between his hands,"I won't let them. You will have this baby and we will raise and love it. Now I need you to breathe. Concentrate on breathing please. Come on deep breaths," Louis says coaching him through it. An asthma attack does not need to happen right now. They don't have an inhaler in the car and this could harm the baby very badly. 

Harry struggles with his breaths but eventually gets in some deep breaths and is able to breathe normally. He leans his forehead against Louis' and closes his eyes. Louis pecks the pregnant lads lips and quickly goes back to the task at hand: driving home. 

"So you think it's a 'him?'"Harry asks after a few moments of silence. 

"Yeah I think it is. I'd really like to have a boy," Louis replies with a smile. 

"I kinda want a girl. But either way I will love them unconditionally."   
~~~  
Rehearsals and going to the studio aren't very easy for Harry. He's always tired and nauseas and moody and has to pee a lot. He's pretty sure everyone is getting sick of him and he feels shitty. He manages to fall asleep in the 20 minutes it takes for them to get to the rehearsal space and waking up Harry just ensures a bad mood. 

"Harry. Babe c'mon we're here,"Louis gently shakes Harry awake. 

Harry mumbles something unintelligible and snuggles deeper into his uncomfortable position in the passenger seat. 

"Harry wake up. We have to go," Louis says staying calm. 

Harry's eyes open and he glares at Louis. He's trying to sleep and this stupid boy is waking him up. It's his fault anyway. Harry rolls his eyes at the expectant look on the older boy's face. The curly haired boy gets out of the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

"Finally, you two are here,"Niall says without thinking as Harry stomps into the space with Louis trailing behind.

"Shut it," Harry snaps. 

"Woah what's gotten into him?"Liam directs to Louis. 

Harry doesn't stay to hear Louis' response because he feels really upset for snapping at Niall. It's the stupid hormones and he's scared everyone hates him. He finds himself tearing up while he empties his bladder in the bathroom. When he's finished he makes sure he doesn't look like he's been crying before going to find the boys. Louis is sitting on a couch with a bottle of water in his hand laughing at something Niall said. Of course they're all so happy when Harry leaves, the moody, annoying pregnant man. Harry internally sighs, sits next to Louis and lays his head in the boy's lap. Louis hands instinctively goes to the curly mop of hair and brush through it. Harry's almost fallen asleep when the lads have to get up and begin.   
~~~

"Harry,"Louis whispers in the sleeping boys eat. 

Harry hums in response. 

"Babe my mom called and said there's some kind of emergency or something. I've got to go. I called Liam and he'll come stay if he needs to. Will you be okay here? I didn't think you'd really want to come..," The smaller lad explains. It's 8 am but they had a long night so he feels bad for waking up the younger boy. 

Harry opens his eyes sleepily and yawns. "Yeah I should be okay Lou. Will you be back for the appointment?" Harry mumbles. 

"I should be back by then yeah. I'll only be gone a few days. Do you wanna get some breakfast before I go? I'm leaving around noon." 

"Sure just lemme get dressed." 

Harry's standing naked in front of the full length mirror in their bathroom after a shower. He seems to have gained a good bit of weight for only being 9 weeks but not enough for anyone but himself and Louis to notice. It makes him sad because he's so excited to have a baby bump so everyone will know. His tummy rumbles and he takes it as a sign from the baby letting him know she's hungry. The curly lad slips on a sweater and his black skinnies, which have gotten a bit tighter, and his boots. 

The pair goes down to a little café and have a bit of brunch, or in Harry's case, a lot. 

"Harry slow down the food isn't going anywhere," Louis chuckles. 

Harry frowns and his cheeks redden. He hadn't realized he may have looked a bit strange but he's so hungry and this food is so delicious. "Well I'm sorry Lou but we are hungry and I'm eating for two," Harry states indignantly, referring to the baby. 

"I know. I just don't want you to make yourself sick," Louis smiles. 

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I am perfectly okay. I will eat as much as I want and don't you try to stop me," he finalizes a bit irritated. Sue him, he's pregnant! And at least he's eating fruit, _wheat_ pancakes and _whole grain_ toast and not a waffle covered in whipped cream or something. And he chose orange juice instead of coffee. 

Soon, they have to leave and head back home for Louis to gather his things. 

"Call or text me if anything happens alright? I'll keep my phone on me the whole time. If you need something or there's an emergency call Liam," Louis says giving Harry a tight hug. Harry's tearing up and it's stupid to cry over this but he just can't help it. He's acting like the older boy is leaving for a month instead of a few days. 

"I'll miss you," Harry mumbles into Louis' neck. 

"I'll miss you too. I love you," he replies and stands on his tiptoes to give Harry and peck on the lips. 

Once Harry's alone he grabs a pint of Cherry Garcia out of their freezer. Louis' stocked the freezer with it for when Harry has a craving for it. He's so sweet and Harry doesn't think he'd make it through this pregnancy with out him. 

About halfway through The Lion King when he starts dozing off. He's startled awake by a weird ringing noise and he recognizes it as his muffled cellphone. 

"Hello?"he answers without checking the caller i.d.. 

"Hello Mr. Styles. This is Mrs. Wilson, Dr. Bradford's nurse," a woman's voice responds. 

"Hi. How may I help you?" Harry says with more attention. 

"Something has come up and Dr. Bradford needs to move your appointment to tomorrow morning at ten. It's the only other time available this week. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause," Mrs. Wilson speaks. 

Harry swallows thickly,"Um, no it - it's fine. I can make that." 

"Great! Have a good afternoon Mr. Styles." 

"You too." 

The clock on phone reads 4:26pm so Louis should be at his mum's house now if not soon. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before he dials the familiar number. He realizes Louis will have to miss the appointment and it really upsets Harry. In a pregnancy book his mum sent him, Harry read that they'd be able to hear the babies heart beat now. While it's ringing Harry goes into the kitchen and grabs a thing of leftover enchiladas to warm up. 

"Hey love," Louis cheerful voice greets him. 

Harry smiles and responds,"Hey. I just - um - I just got a call from Dr. Bradford's nurse."

Immediately Louis is worried,"Is something wrong? What's happened?" 

"Nothing's wrong. But something came up and they - he has to reschedule the appointment," Harry gets. 

"When did they reschedule it for," Louis adds after a few moments of silence. 

"Tomorrow morning at ten," The pregnant lad shakily whispers. 

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry. Do you - do you think you'll be able to go alone? Or you could ask one of the boys to accompany you," Louis says. 

Harry nods before realizing he won't be seen. "Y-yeah I'll call Liam. I'm sorry Lou - they - she said they didn't have anymore opening," he croaks. 

"Haz I'm not mad. It's okay. I'll see the pictures when I get home and you can call me after," the older boy reassures. 

They don't talk much longer and say their goodbyes. Harry rings Liam and asks if he'll take him to the appointment the following day to which Liam replies,"Of course!"

~~~

At the doctors office Harry goes through the blood and urine samples and another examination before Liam comes in to sit with Harry for the ultrasound. 

"Dr. Bradford,"Harry starts as the doctor squirts the gel on his stomach. 

"Yes?"

"Um is it normal to feel hungry like..all the time. I feel like I'm always eating..,"Harry says. 

"It's normal to be hungry a lot during pregnancy. Just make sure you make healthy choices," Dr. Bradford says as he moves the wand around. 

Harry and Liam both state at the screen and when they hear another heart beat Harry has tears rolling down his cheeks. The heart beat sounds a bit off and the white space on the screen seems like a blob. 

"Oh wow!" The doctor exclaims with a grin. 

"What? What is it? Why's it heart beat sound like that?" Harry asks quickly. 

"Well, Harry it looks like you are going to be having twins!" He says and points on the screen to out line the two fetuses. 

Harry's heart skips a beat at this. Twins, they're having twins. "Oh my - oh my god..twins. We - oh my god," Harry stumbles.

"Can you give us a few moments?" Liam asks the doctor. 

"Of course. Would you like a picture or video,"the doctor asks.

Harry nods and manages to say,"both please." 

Once the doctor quickly cleans off Harry and leaves, the pregnant lad starts to sob. "God Liam, twins! We can't - how are we going to have twins? I can't - oh my god. I'm scared," Harry says shaking his head. 

"Harry I need you to breathe and calm down. Do you want me to call Lou?" Liam asks calmly causing Harry to vigorously nod his head. 

Louis picks up on the 6th ring,"Hello?"

"Lou - Louis oh god. Louis I need - I need you. Come home - come home please," Harry says sobbing. 

"Harry, Harry calm down. What's wrong? What happened? Are the babies ok?" Louis asks freaking out. 

Harry tries to tell him, tries to say they're having twins but he can't breathe. Liam fumbles for the plastic bag to get out the inhaler Louis told him to bring along. 

"Here Harry. Breathe," Liam hands him the inhaler. 

Harry gets in a few puffs and breathes normally. 

"Harry, what do you need to tell me?" Louis ask calmly. 

"...we're having twins," Harry says quietly. 

The other end of the line is silent and Harry starts tearing up again. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

"Haz I'll be home as soon as possible,"Louis states. 

"Okay. I love you," Harry sniffles.

"I love you too," the other boy replies and hangs up. 

The room is silent until Dr. Bradford comes in with a bag with more booklets and the pictures and a disc. 

"Okay Harry. Now that you're having twins there are much higher risks,"He starts. 

Harry grabs Liam's hand and holds on tightly. 

"You will need to take extra precaution. The fact that you have asthma alone puts these babies at risks so I need you to make sure to not over exert yourself and keep your breathing normal. There could be a chance of preterm birth and with twins that is already a likelihood. Don't stop taking your medicine, keep eating healthy and taking the vitamins and you should be fine," Dr. Bradford finishes,"I've written it down on some information about having twins as well." 

Harry internally sighs in relive because there's no way he would've remembered that.   
~~~~

When Louis gets home that evening Harry is sitting on the couch with a giant bowl of spaghetti and meatballs while Liam cleans up the kitchen. 

"Babe?" the short boy calls. 

Harry turns to look back at where he heard the voice. "Hey!" He exclaims with a mouth full of noodles and one hanging out his pink lips. 

Louis chuckles fondly at his sauce covered face and turns to Liam. "Thank you so much. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if he'd have gone alone," Louis sighs and gives Liam a bro-hug. 

"It's no problem. That boys been eating like a bulldozer, I swear," Liam whispers so Harry won't hear. 

"Yeah, it's the twins. God, Li. Twins, I can't believe it,"Louis mumbles and massages his temples. 

"I know. But congratulations man! You won't mind if I tell Z and Ni, right?" 

"Nah go ahead." 

"Alright. I'll see you guys later. Bye Harry!" Liam calls out. 

Harry's mouth is stuffed with a meatball when he yells,"mmbwy!"

The two boys chuckle and Liam leave. Louis grabs a napkin and goes over to sit next to the curly lad. Harry looks at him with the most adorable smile and puckers his lips for a kiss. Louis laughs and pecks his lips, deciding not to refuse kissing the sauce covered lad, before wiping his face with the napkin. Harry giggles at this and blushes. The pregnant boy switches out his bowl with the bag from the doctor. He pulls out the snapshots and hands them to Louis. 

"Look! You can see them now! And I got a video so you can see them,"Harry says pointing to the white spaces. 

"Twins," Louis whispers with disbelief then asks," How about we watch that video, yeah?" 

Harry nods and scrambles to out the DVD in. Once it's in they sit quietly until-

Louis gasps,"Is that-"

Harry tears welling up in his eyes,"Yeah." 

"Oh my god. I could listen to them forever," Louis whispers, in tears, referring to the babies' heartbeats. 

"Lou, what are we gonna do? How are we going to handle _twins_?" 

"Just like we would if we were having one! We've got your mum, Gemma and the boys, who I know all will be there to help us," Louis says wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry leans on him. 

"I know. I'm still scared and the doctor said there are even more risks with twins. And _more_ because of my asthma. I'm just so scared," Harry whispers.

"You'll be okay. I'm right here to help you and I'm never leaving. I'm scared too but everything will be okay," Louis responds. 

Harry nods and wants to believe him. He _wants_ to believe everything will be okay but him being pregnant seems too good to be true. He's always wanted to be a father and this is more than either of them could've ever dreamed of. But, as pessimistic as it sounds and as uncharacteristic as it is of him to think so, Harry knows good things never last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have asthma so I'm sorry for any medical inaccuracies with that! I tried and did research but not everything's perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour begins. Warning: Your teeth may rot out from the fluff in this chapter. Also, there's finally smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long; I got minor writers block and I didn't want it to be too short. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucks (pun intended). If I missed any mistakes during my read through I apologize.

Harry is twelve weeks along when their tour officially starts. Louis has been taking every precaution to make sure Harry is under little to no stress. The plane ride was a bit hectic, but Harry managed. He only threw up on it twice so he'd say it was a success. When they land they go straight to the hotel. Harry couldn't get much sleep on the plane because the position hurt his back and it was just not fun. 

"You want me to give you a massage, Haz?"Louis says sitting next to the sleepy boy on the bed. 

"Would you?"Harry asks hopefully. 

"Of course I would!" Louis scoffs. 

Harry smiles at him and yawns. He feels Louis working out the knots in his tense shoulders and neck. 

"You've got a lot of knots, babe," Louis comments. 

"Yeah I think it's just the stress," he says then adds,"I know I'm trying to stay stress-free," when Louis groans. 

Harry is feeling blissful because Louis _really_ knows how to use his hands. He lets out a breathless moan when Louis works an especially tense spot. They haven't had sex in weeks so that one small noise turns Louis on more than it usually would. 

The blue eyed boy leans forward and places gentle kisses along the back of Harry's neck and shoulders. The actions draw another moan from Harry's lips. He bites his bottom lip tightly to keep in the load moan threatening to break out as Louis nibbles and sucks a love bite onto the side of his neck. 

"Lou is gonna kill you for this," Harry whispers breathlessly. 

"They can use makeup. I don't care, I love the sounds you make when I give them to you. Makes me so _hard_ for you,"Louis whispers seductively into Harry's ear.

Harry palms at himself through his jeans and he moans at the slight friction it causes. Louis' hands travel from Harry's shoulders, into the large sweater he's wearing, down his chest, and rub at his hard, sensitive nipples. 

"Fuck Lou,"Harry manages to croak out. 

"Can I suck you?"Louis breathes hotly into the panting boy's ear. 

"Yeah - yeah. Please," Harry almost begs. He's so horny and his hormones are raging. He _needs_ a release. He needs _something_ , most preferably Louis. 

"On your back then," Louis instructs Harry. 

Harry immediately scoots to the top of the bed and lays against the bed. While Harry is getting comfortable, Louis takes of his own shirt and Harry marvels at how beautiful this boy is and he wonders how he managed to steal Louis' heart. His thoughts halt as Louis crawls on the bed with a hungry look in his eyes. He runs his hands up the fabric of Harry's endless, jean clad legs. He continues until his hands are on Harry's shoulders and he's straddling the lad. Louis places a soft kiss on Harry's lips, barely touching them, before adding more pressure. Their lips begin to move in sync and the kiss deepens. Their tongues explore each other's mouths as they've done countless times. Harry tastes the sweet hot breathe that Louis is panting into his mouth and he moans loudly. Louis breaks the kiss allowing them both to take in some oxygen before he begins to nibble along Harry's jawline and makes his way to a spot just below his collarbone to suck another, much darker lovebite. Harry's hips involuntarily buck into Louis and the older boy decides he should give Harry what he needs. 

Louis slides up Harry's sweater and the younger lad removes it the rest of the way. Louis unbuttons and unzips Harry's pants before he starts pulling them down; he considers just cutting them off because they're so tight. Eventually, they come off and Louis goes back up to mouth at Harry's clothed cock. 

"Lou - stop being a tease,"Harry groans. 

Louis runs his fingers just above the the waistline of Harry's Calvin Klein briefs before tugging them down like the jeans. Harry's hard cock slaps against his slightly protruding tummy at the release and he sighs when the cool air hits it. The angry, red head smears pre-cum on his bump. Louis licks a stripe from the base to tip then kisses and tongues at the head. Harry's hands grip at the sheets and his boyfriend runs his tongue along the slit. The younger boy's hips snap up when Louis suckles at the head. Louis goes down taking in as much as he can until he feels Harry at the back of his throat. Harry groans at the feeling and,"Fuck," when Louis hollows his cheeks. Louis begins to slowly bob his head and runs his tongue on the base as he does so. 

Harry moans as he fingers his puffy, sensitive nipples, teasing himself. Louis takes Harry out of his mouth and pumps him with his hand while he sucks on Harry balls.

"L-Lou - oh god, fuck," Harry squirms. 

Louis goes back to Harry hard member and takes him in his mouth. He bobs and sucks and moans around him. Harry loses it when the Louis voice vibrates around his cock and he slams his hips into his through causing Louis to gag. Louis doesn't stop though; he takes Harry farther and farther into his mouth until he can't anymore and waits a few moments, sucking, before coming back up. It's only take a few more of those before Harry is yelling out Louis' name and coming into Louis mouth. Louis swallows all of the sticky substance. 

After Harry catches his bearings he looks to Louis. "You want me to-"he started but was cutoff when he saw Louis sticking himself back in his briefs,"-nevermind." 

"Sorry, you're just so sexy when you get like that. I couldn't help myself,"Louis says, blushing. 

Harry smiles and cuddles into the bed while Louis uses Harry's discarded briefs to wipe of his hand and the sheets. They cuddle together and Louis places his hand on Harry's barely there baby bump. 

"Can't wait to feel them kick," Harry whispers while looking at Louis hand. 

Louis smiles at the thought. He can't wait either.   
~~~~

The concert is going well at first. Harry is singing with out missing a beat. He doesn't run and jump around like he usually does, opting for walking and shaking his bum to the audience a few times. Half way through he feels dizzy and lightheaded and has to sit down on the steps. All the lads look at him in worry, especially Liam and Louis. 

Liam approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder,"you alright mate?" 

"Yeah just dizzy. Think I'm gonna sit for a bit," He whispers. Harry spares a glance at Louis to see him looking over with concern on his face. He give the worried boy a hidden thumbs up to let Louis know he's okay. 

He feels weak and confused because he felt fine a few moments ago. His vision is a bit blurry but he can still make out everyone. When his solos come up he sings as best he can but it's obvious something is wrong. All the boys are giving him worried looks and Louis wishes he could go comfort him but management would probably have his head. The pregnant lad sets his elbows on his knees and lays his head in his hands. His mind is fuzzy and he feels exhausted. There's a tap on his shoulder and he looks up to see Paul. 

"Hey you alright? Maybe you should get off stage,"the man says. 

"No, I-I'm alright. I can finish the show-"Harry says, but when he stands up he quickly starts falling over. 

Paul catches him and says,"Come on, maybe you need some food or rest." 

Harry only nods, knowing he won't be able to stay. He waves at the audience and gives them a dimpled smile. The other boys inform the crowd that Harry isn't feeling well and won't be able to to finish the show. The audience screams "get well Harry!" and other thoughtful words. Zayn takes over Harry's solos. 

Harry goes backstage with Paul, is led into a dressing room and lies down on the long sofa. Feeling breathless, he takes a few puffs from his inhaler.

"You want me to take you to the doctor?" Paul asks the pregnant boy. Usually, he wouldn't ask; he would just go with his instincts but he thinks this could just be pregnancy symptoms. Harry believes they are as well, so he declines. 

Harry falls asleep within the next few minutes.   
~~~~

What feels like a few seconds later, Harry is being awoken by a gentle hand brushing through his curls. He feels a thin pair of lips kiss his forehead and he opens his eyes a bit. 

"Lou,"he calls. 

"Hey baby, I'm here. Are you okay?" Louis asks him, the worry etched in his face. 

Harry nods just a bit. "I think so, maybe I'm just tired. I don't know. I've never gotten that dizzy before, like I've never felt that," he mumbles. 

"Maybe you over did it," Louis suggests. 

"Maybe, but I didn't do as much as I usually do," Harry says, still feeling extremely guilty. 

"The vans gonna leave soon. C'mon lets go back to the hotel room and have a cuppa and a cuddle, yeah?"

Harry nods and smiles; that's just what he needs: a cup of tea and his beautiful boyfriend. "Yeah, that sounds nice."   
~~~~

The next day is just rehearsals again and the boys force Harry to sit out. So, Harry sits on the side dipping bananas in cherry ice cream and watching the lads make fools of themselves more often than actual rehearsing. He gets sleepy quickly and falls asleep with half his fourth banana laying on his slightly noticeably baby bump and the ice cream sitting securely in his hand. 

Louis is still worried about Harry when the next concert is close to starting. Harry is shoving wheat thins and cream cheese in his mouth and usually he'd be embarrassed but he's feeding for three, so he doesn't care what anyone else thinks of his eating. 

"Haz, you feeling alright?"Louis asks sitting next to the boy in question. 

Harry smiles at him and replies,"Peachy," with a mouthful of crackers.

Louis gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't hesitate to tell one of us if you're feeling bad alright? You've been looking a bit pale."

"Lou, I feel fine. I'm sure everything will go well." 

Harry's not lying, not technically. Okay maybe he is lying but he doesn't want anyone to fret over him more than they already are. He's just been feeling _so_ tired. His hand subconsciously rubs his stomach and he shoves another cracker in his mouth. They'll be okay. It's only a few hours, then he can eat all the cherries and avocado he wants to.   
~~~~

Okay, so maybe Harry was wrong. He doesn't feel okay but he sticks through the entire concert, despite his numerous times having to sit down. He wobbles off the stage and Niall has to come over and steady him. When they're out of the crowds line of sight Louis rushes to his side, wraps his arm around Harry's waist, and leads him to a nearby chair. 

"Haz, what's up?" Louis says darting his vision between the weak boys eyes. 

"Feeling weak. M'just tired Lou. M'sorry,"Harry yawns. 

Louis nods and goes to find their ride back to the hotel. Harry falls asleep on Louis' shoulder in the car and Liam has to help take the dreary boy to their hotel room. Once they're there Louis undresses Harry while the pregnant lad whines about wanting to sleep. 

"Harry you know you'll wake up in a sweat if you don't take your clothes off,"Louis tells him while taking off the lads boots. 

"Ugh but I just wanna sleep,"Harry whines. 

"I know Haz and you can as soon as you get undressed,"Louis says. 

Harry pouts. "Fine but I can do it myself. M'not a child," he says, childishly. 

"You sure?" 

Harry scoffs and begins to undress himself without even standing from the bed. 

Louis has just laid down when he hears Harry's request. 

"Loouu, will you rub my feet," Harry pleads. 

"Haz, I'm trying to sleep. I will in the morning," Louis says. He doesn't really mean to sound irritated but it's been a long day and he's tired. 

Louis' fed up with Harry; that's the conclusion the pregnant lad comes to. He's pregnant and he doesn't mean to seem needy. He feels his eyes well up with tears and feels stupid for crying. It's the damn hormones. Harry turns on his side, facing away from Louis and silently cries himself to sleep. 

Harry is very distant the next day. They're traveling to the next location and Harry barely speaks to Louis. When they arrive Harry silently follows Niall to the car and situates himself between Liam and Niall. The lad isn't feeling so exhausted that day, so he decides to actually go out with the two boys for a bite to eat. 

"Did you and Lou get into a fight?"Niall asks Harry while stuffing his face with tortillas. 

"Uhm - no," Harry whispers. 

"You two haven't spoken all day and you've been pouting since we left the last hotel," Liam adds. 

Harry shrugs. "I think he needs some space. I know I'm annoying and emotional and hard to deal with right now, but I can't help it. I don't mean to be it's just-" Harry's starts tearing up and has to get out his inhaler. His lungs won't work and he hates getting worked up about stupid things. 

"H, first of all you're not annoying. You're pregnant, it would be strange if you weren't emotional," Niall states. 

"Well Lou's annoyed so I'm just gonna try keeping it to a minimum,"Harry concludes and goes back to his guacamole

Niall and Liam share a worried look that Harry doesn't catch. 

Later, when Harry returns to the hotel room, Louis is there staring intently at his laptop. Harry silently takes off his boots and crawls into the other, still made bed and curls up. 

"Babe what are you doing?" Louis asks when he sees Harry. 

"Napping,"Harry states like it's the most obvious thing in he world, which it is. 

"No I mean, why are you in that bed?" 

"Don't wanna keep you up with my pregnancy issues." 

"Harry that's-"Louis starts but is interrupted my Harry. 

"I know I'm a handful right now and hard to deal with. And that my emotions and needs are annoying and I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it down," Harry says while snuggling deeper into the cold bed. 

"Why would you even think that? Harry, you're not hard to deal with and you aren't a 'handful.' You shouldn't be sorry about your needs babe. You're pregnant. Please come lay with me?" Louis' feeling lonely even though Harry's literally 3 feet away. 

Harry shakes his head being stubborn. There's a huff and some rustling and Harry's eyes are closed so he doesn't know what is making the bed dip beside him. 

"Baby?" The familiar voice whispers.

Harry opens his eyes to look at the smaller boy. There's a guilty look on the face he sees. 

Louis places a hand on Harry's cheek that isn't laying on the pillow. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you think that but you aren't annoying. I love that you're pregnant Harry. You and our baby are the best things that have ever happened to me," Louis tells him. 

Harry's eyes are welling up with tears. "Really?" he squeaks. 

Louis wipes away the tear that falls down Harry's cheek. "Really." 

The curly boy sniffles. Despite their size difference, the pregnant lad curls into Louis as much as he can and Louis rubs his back with his hand. 

There's a few moments of silence before Louis whispers,"You still want me to rub your feet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets bad news. There's lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm made you guys wait like a week but I'm on summer vaca and I've been catching up on sleep which is a lame excuse. 
> 
> Btw when I read through this I got some major feels so I hope you like it and get feels too.

"Looooouu!" 

Louis rushes out of bed to the source of the voice. "Harry? What is it! What's wrong?!" He frantically asks. He's met with an interesting sight. His pregnant boyfriend is bent over with his arse in the air and legs spread wide. 

"Looouu," Harry whines,"I'm stuck. Help meeeee." 

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. Only his Harry would get stuck like this. He goes over to help the lad stand up right. "Babe, what - what are you doing?" Louis asks as he lifts up Harry's upper body. 

"Well I read online that it's good to excercise and stretch while I'm pregnant to help with the back aches and stuff. But I got stuck," the taller lad pouts. 

"I can see that. Are you okay? Is your back alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. My back doesn't hurt any less than usual though. It's just the same," Harry huffs. 

"How about we only exercise and stretch together, love? That sound good?" Louis doesn't like the idea of Harry getting stuck like that when he's not around to help.   
Harry's frowning. 

"Fine,"he groans and heads to the kitchen. "You want some pancakes?" 

"Sure. And hold the cherry," Louis giggles. The only reason he still allows Harry to be up and cooking and such is because if Louis tried, well, they wouldn't really have a home anymore. 

"Heeey don't make fun of my cravings. I can't help it!" Harry yells then mutters something along the lines of,"cherries make everything taste better."

Harry ends up making 5 for Louis and about 10 for himself. His are covered in bananas and pitted cherries and both boys' plates are covered in, of course,  _organic_ maple syrup. Harry still says "I'm feeding for three," before he eats even though Louis knows he's carrying two babies and won't judge him if he eats like an elephant. 

The boys got a small break after South America so Louis and Harry decided it would be the perfect time to set up another appointment. His dizziness and fatigue have gotten worse and Louis surprised Harry even had the energy to _get in_ that stretch thing. 

Louis looks over to see the pregnant lad stuffing his face as his eyes are half closed. 

"Don't go to sleep yet babe we've got our appointment with Dr. Bradford in an hour," Louis says. 

"M'tired Lou," Harry mumbles around a chunk of banana,"just a quick nap. Pleeeaase." 

And how can Louis say no to that? "Okay. Just 30 mins while I get dressed then Paul will be here and we've got to go," Louis says smiling fondly and carding a hand through Harry's locks. He helps the swaying boy to the couch and wraps him up in a blanket. Louis admires the noticeable baby bump when Harry is on his back and Louis kinda wants to cry because they made that little bump. 

When it's time to leave Louis has a difficult time waking up the yeti boy. 

"Mmngnmnhhgugu,"Harry mumbles into the back of the couch. 

"I know you wanna sleep Haz but we've got to go to the doctor. Come on we can go get more pictures and maybe even another video."

The curly lad's head pops up like a rabbit at that. He  _loves_ seeing the babies. "Okay Louis, c'mon don't wanna be late," he says as he struggles to rush from the couch. His belly hasn't gotten very big but his back hurts worse everyday. A wave of dizziness passes over him and if it weren't for Louis, Harry would have face planted into their glass coffee table. 

Harry had a shocked face. "Oh god Lou-," he whispers and tears start streaming down his face from the sudden fright. 

"S'okay. I caught you. You're fine, everything is fine," Louis hushes and wipes the tears with his free hand. 

Harry nods but his grip on Louis' hand doesn't loosen. "Sorry I'm crying so much,"Harry apologizes and sniffling. 

"No need to apologize. It's the hormones babe,"Louis says and kisses his cheek.   
Paul greets them as they step into the private car. Harry would much rather drive Louis and him in their own car but they don't want to risk it with crowds. Harry leans on the top of Louis' head and yawns. Their position is very cute and Paul kinda wishes Niall were here to take a picture if it. 

"It's good to see you two again," Dr. Bradford says as he comes in the examination room.

Louis is sitting in his usual plastic chair while Harry lays on the bed, already dressed in a gown. 

"Tell me, any new problems?" 

"Well the fatigue and dizziness have gotten worse since we talked on the phone last week. I just feel like I never get enough sleep. It's awful," Harry pouts. 

"Hm, that's a bit unusual. Let's get your usual blood and urine sample and I'll check for anything abnormal," Dr. Bradford says and he leaves the room, Harry following suit. 

Harry comes back about ten minutes later to find Louis reading a pregnancy magazine. Harry snorts at the image. 

"Just getting educated don't laugh," Louis retorts. 

Harry hums and sits back on the table. 

"Lou, what if there is something seriously wrong with me or the babies? Like, what if I haven't been doing enough? What if the concerts are making things worse?" Harry whispers, takes a huff of his inhaler and focuses on Louis with panicking eyes. 

"Haz, I'm sure nothing too bad is the matter. And if something  _is_ wrong, we will get through it together. Remember, you're not alone in this," Louis reassures him and stands to kiss his cheek. 

Harry nods and wipes away the producing tears. He's sick of all the stupid crying. The two lads wait, patiently (Harry really just falls asleep) for the doctor to return with the results. Louis plays with the little strands of curly hair on the sleeping boy's face. He does something very sappy and he can't believe it: he takes a picture of the sleeping angel. Harry's beautiful anyways, but sleeping, Louis doesn't think anything else could compare. 

The doctor comes in and Louis, reluctantly, shakes Harry awake. After the pregnant boy comes to, the doctor begins. 

"Now, there is something wrong, but, before you panic, it can be helped," Dr. Bradford starts. 

"What is it?" Louis asks frantically. Harry sleepily runs his hand through the blue eyes boy's caramel fringe. 

"Harry, it seems you've become iron deficient or in other words, you've developed a bit of anemia,"Dr. Bradford explains. 

Harry freaks out because, anemia? Really? "What- what do I need to do? I've been eating a lot and taking those vitamins and stuff," Harry asks. 

"That's good but I think it's because your body isn't used to pregnancy and you're carrying not one, but two children so it puts double the strain on your body. So I'm going to put you on an iron supplement to take everyday. Also, try eating more iron enriched foods like broccoli and red meat," the doctor says as he rights something on his chart,"Now, would you like to see your babies?" 

Harry's panic slips away for a tiny second at the thought of getting to see their children. Louis and he both nod eagerly so the doctor goes to get the equipment. When he comes back they go through the routine of the annoyingly cool gel.   
Louis' and Harry's faces light up with they hear the heartbeats. 

"Lou! Listen to their little hearts! Awww! Little peanuts,"Harry grins. 

Louis fondly rolls his eyes at "peanuts." 

Dr. Bradford points out the babies' small, visible body parts. Harry's a blubbering mess while Louis manages to keep his own tears in his eyes. 

"You should start feeling a bit of fluttering. That's the babies moving a bit. They're still too small to really kick and punch but you may feel them. Usually the movement is confused with gas or muscle twitches as they are very light," Dr. Bradford informs the two boys. 

"Yeah I've been wondering why I feel gassy but there's no actual gas," Harry comments. 

"Thank God," Louis mutters earning a slap on the back of the head from Harry. 

"Also they'll start being able to recognize your voice so you should start talking to them if you don't already. They'll know who you are at birth. Kinda," the doctor chuckles. 

Harry gasps and places his hands on either side of his bump. "Hello peanuts! Can you here daddy? I love you so much. I can wait for you two to be here," Harry coos at the bump. 

Louis just watches him fondly, wondering how he got so lucky. 

"I assumes you'll want some photos?" The doctor asks. 

"Yes, can you give us nine copies, please?" Harry requests. 

"Nine?" Louis asks the curly lad. He's confused because he knows him, Harry, the boys, Anne and Gemma will get one but that's only 7. 

"Lottie keeps texting me saying that her and Fiz demand to have a picture," Harry explains. 

Louis rolls his eyes but nods for the doctor to print them. Louis cleans off Harry's baby bump which seems to get bigger by the day. Thankfully it can still be hidden under a sweater and large t-shirts which the hipster lad owns quite a lot of. 

"Oh by the way boys, you will be able to tell the gender of the babies in the next couple of weeks. Would you like to find out or keep it a surprise?"

"I definitely want to know so we can set up a cute little nursery!" Harry squeals in delight. He  _loves_ decorating. 

Louis chuckles at that and, yeah, he wants to know too. 

"So I guess you guess want to set up an appointment? When would be a good day for the two of you?" The doctor says when he comes back into the room after taking back the equipment. 

"Umm...three weeks? Like I think we could make the ninth?"Harry says looking to Louis for confirmation like _he's_ the responsible one. 

"Yeah I think that could work," Louis nods anyways. 

They schedule the appointment the with the checkout woman and are soon being led out by Paul. Of course, though there is a mass of paps awaiting their exit. Of course this would happen because  _nothing_ in the pregnancy is going as planned. They throwing out questions so fast that very few of them are heard by the two lads. Louis is walking by Harry with a protective stance. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for them to come together," is what management will surely say when they see the mags. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Why are you seeing a special doctor?" 

"Harry why are you getting fat?"

That last one is what gets to both the boys. Harry's are eyes welling up in tears, and Louis almost has smoke coming out of his ears. But what  _really_ sends Louis over the edge is when one of them decides to be an arse and attempts to touch Harry which ends up in a hard stab to the stomach. Harry yelps in pain and protectively wraps his arms around his belly. 

Louis turns and wants to punch the man but Harry comes first. "Don't you fucking touch him you piece of shit! Get the fuck away from him!" Louis screams instead and turns his attention to Harry as they finally make it to the car. 

Harry's tears left over from the comments are flowing down his cheeks. 

"Shhh, baby. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Let me see," Louis says and he lifts up the lads sweater. He can see a hint of a bruise forming and he desperately wants to choke the life out of the man who did this. 

Harry's a blubbering mess and he fumbles for his inhaler and takes a few puffs before he calms down enough to mutter out,"Yeah, they - they just scared me. Do you think the babies are alright?" Harry absentmindedly runs the bruise forming on his tummy. 

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard was it?" 

Harry shakes his head no. 

"I'm sure they're alright. Just a small bruise, you're okay," Louis whispers, more trying to convince himself than anyone. 

They sit in silence for the remainder of the car ride. Harry goes right to the fridge and grabs a bag of pitted cherries when they're back at the flat. 

"Babe I'm gonna go pick up that stuff the doctor told us to get from the store. You need anything?" Louis calls. 

"More cherries!" Harry mumbles through a mouthful of the juicy fruits,"and bananas and avocado!" 

Louis rolls his eyes and contains his gag at the thought of those three combined.   
When he returns he finds Harry on the couch sleepily murmuring to their babies. 

"Daddy loves you so so much. You are gonna have the best daddies in the whole wide world. I love you and I can't wait to meet you two," Louis hears. 

Louis puts up the groceries before walking over and leaning over the back of the couch to look at his boyfriend. 

"Lou, what do you think of papa?" Harry asks while drawing shapes on his bump. 

"What do you mean?" Louis asks confused. 

"Like I wanna be called daddy so would you wanna be called papa?"Harry looks up at him,"Like if that's okay with you." 

Louis smiles and nods. "Yeah I think I could be called papa." 

Harry nods and looks back at his belly. "Daddy and Papa love you little peanuts so very much, yes we do," Harry coos. 

Louis chuckles at the sight and snaps a photo. Harry falls asleep shortly after and Louis feels awful when he has to wake the lad to get him in bed because Harry's back would kill him if he slept on the couch.   
~~~~

When Louis' out at the gym the next day, Harry is staring at himself naked in the mirror. He pinches at the fat developing on his hips and his thighs. His back isn't quite as toned as it used to be and his cheeks are filling out. He cries because he's getting so fat and he hates that the public doesn't know about the babies. They just think he's fat. The pregnant lad destroys himself even more when he stupidly decides to get online and read through twitter and gossip sights about his weight gain. Some of the fans on twitter comment on how his "little bit of pudge is adorable" while others, along with gossip columnist say "he's starting to resemble a cow" which is very rude. 

Louis finds the boy sobbing in a pile of blankets and surrounded by used tissues. He rushes over to the boy and moves the hair covering his eyes. 

"Haz, baby, what's the matter. Are you alright?" Louis asks looking between the green eyes. 

Harry shakes his head and sobs,"They all think I'm so fat and they're right. I look like a whale." 

Louis frowns, gets on the bed, and pulls the pregnant lad into his lap. "Haz you are not fat. You are pregnant with our babies and you look gorgeous. You're glowing and if they can't see that then they're just a load of turds," Louis murmurs and kisses his cheek. 

Harry sniffles and cuddles into Louis chest. 

"Promise you won't go look at those nasty comments anymore alright?" Louis whispers. 

Harry sighs and nods with fluttering eyelids. "I promise," the sleepy boy murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and with his tummy growling. He scrambles out of bed and decides to eat some broccoli with ranch. 

Louis wakes up a few minutes later and mildly panics when the find the otherwise of the bed empty. He gets up and speed walks to the kitchen. "Babe?" He calls out and rubs his eyes. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I got hungry," Harry says with a mouthful of broccoli. 

Louis nods and decides to grab himself a snack because he's here so, why not? He feels so domestic and he really never thought he'd like that feeling until he finds himself standing in the kitchen, hands on his boyfriend's baby bump, and murmuring sweet words to the babies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I intended but I didn't want to end it awkwardly. Also, I was gonna put the next dr app in it but I'm gonna save it for the next one. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out the genders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read over this and fixed mistakes. I hope I got them all but sorry if I didn't. Hope it doesn't suck too much. Comment if you want (:

Harry's fatigue has gotten a bit better when the next round of shows starts back. They doctor had called to check up on him the day before concerts started back to remind him to take it very easy, and Harry has been. Mostly. He refuses to sit down the entire show because he wants to have fun and interact with his bandmates and fans. 

They're singing "Through the Dark" and Harry's bouncing a bit on his toes along with the music, trying to resist the urge to jump and skip around. He hates just standing there, only moving around when he's supposed to and even _then_ he can only walk. As the chorus of the song starts Harry gets a surge of breathlessness and stops singing. His face is emotionless as he focuses on trying to breathe calmly and walk to the side of the stage to retrieve his inhaler. His hands are shaking a bit and he feels like he's suffocating. He starts to panic. Harry's legs move fast and he collapses to his knees when he's out of the audiences line of sight. 

A security guard is quickly at his side, giving Harry the inhaler. Louis sees the fall and he's pulled between getting yelled at by management and helping his pregnant boyfriend 

Obviously, he chooses the latter. Louis jogs over to Harry, attempting to keep his face vague for the fans. He crouches by the boy who is wheezing. 

"Haz, breathe for me. C'mon breathe," Louis whispers. 

"N-neb," Harry wheezes out and Louis informs the guard that Harry needs his nebulizer. 

People backstage rush to get it as Louis leads Harry off the stage to a couch nearby. The nebulizer is handed to Louis and the boy quickly snaps it together and places the mouth piece into Harry's mouth. Louis flicks it on. 

"Breathe in Harry, that's it. C'mon you can do it," Louis continues to murmur soft words to Harry until the medicine is gone. 

Harry sighs afterwards and slumps into the couch with his eyes closed. He feels a pair of lips gently placed on his cheek and he flutters his eyelids open. 

"Lou," he croaks out. 

"I'm here babe, you alright?" Louis says and brushes through Harry's curls with his fingers. 

Harry nods and yawns. "Kinda tired now though," he breathes. 

"You want to sit out and rest? Make sure the babies are okay after that," Louis says. 

Harry's sighs and frowns. He wants to continue the concert but he knows it wouldn't be wise. "Yeah, guess I should."

"Okay, someone can drive you back to the hotel and I'll be there in a few hours. Is that alright?" Louis asks. 

The pregnant lad nods and leans his forehead on Louis'. "Yeah, s'alright," he whispers. 

So Harry is driven back to there hotel and Louis helps comes up with an excuse that Harry is ill and has to leave.   
~~~~ 

Louis comes into their hotel room around midnight seeing Harry singing softly to his tummy and running his fingers lightly over the skin. The older lad smiles at the sight and watches for a bit before making his presence known. He'd been really worried about Harry but he sees that Harry is at least feeling well enough to speak to their babies. 

"How you feeling?" Louis asks while crawling into the bed next to Harry. 

"I feel better. Guess I over exerted myself or something," Harry responds.

"Did y'eat?" 

Harry nods,"I ordered a steak when I got here and ate before I took a nap. Just woke up a few moments before you got here." 

They sit in silence for a few moments. Harry breaks it by whispering,"I want to move." 

"What do you mean?" Louis asks. 

"Like, I want to get a bigger house before the babies get here. I want a big house with a yard and a big kitchen and room for maybe more kids if you...y'know..wanna have more with me," Harry says mumbling the end. 

Louis grins from ear to ear and wraps his arms around Harry. "Of course I want to have more children with you Harry. Only if it's safe. I would love to," Louis says in Harry's ear. Louis sits back to look at Harry but leaves a hand playing with the curls on Harry's neck. "About the moving, I think it's a great idea." 

"Yeah?" Harry smiles. 

Louis nods and softly kisses Harry's lips.   
~~~~

A loud "shit" wakes Louis up in the wee hours of the morning and he finds himself scrambling to the source of the noise. He finds Harry leaning over the bathroom sink with a blood soaked flannel being forced to his nose. There's blood drops splattered on the sink and floor.

"Oh god babe, are y'okay?" Louis says with wide eyes. Is it even _possible_ for a nose to produce so much blood? 

Harry nods and mumbles through the rag,"Nosebleed. I read that they'd start happening around now. Something about extra pressure on my veins or something," and clenches his eyes shut. "Giving me a headache." 

"Why don't I get you a clean flannel and you come lay down on the bed. Mum always had me lay down and tip my head back to stop the bleeding," Louis says while wetting a rag with the tub faucet. "Here," he says and hands Harry the damp, white flannel to switch out with bloody one. 

"Thanks," Harry says and leans to kiss Louis cheek only to have him move away. Harry furrows his eyebrows. 

"Sorry but I don't fancy your blood on my face," Louis says with a slight grimace. 

"Well excuse me. Sorry for my disgusting pregnancy problems and that they bother you so much. It's _your_ fault anyways. Just _had_ to knock me up," Harry snaps. 

Louis a bit taken aback and can't stop the reply from falling off his lips. "My fault? You had a chance to get rid of it." Louis slaps his hand over his mouth as soon as the words are out. He did _not_ mean to say that and in no way did he mean a word of it. 

Harry's tears and hard glare are enough to have him scrambling with his words. "Fuck - I didn't mean," Louis starts to beg but is interrupted. 

"I think you should go," Harry mumbles through the rag and makes his way past Louis and to the bed. 

Louis _knows_ Harry didn't mean to snap at first. It was just the hormones but Louis is just naturally sassy and sometimes forgets to filter himself. He picks up his phone and charger, slips on some clothes and finds himself knocking on Zayn's door. A sleepy boy opens it and looks at Louis with a questioning gaze. Louis looks at his feet and sulks. 

"I fucked up."   
~~~~

Harry doesn't speak to Louis for the rest of the week (it had been Wednesday). Niall ends up rooming with Harry as the pregnant lad can't sleep alone. Harry doesn't even glance at Louis during concerts and stays as far away as possible. The fans notice the tension between the boys and they tweet sweet and worried words to the boys. Harry knows he's being dramatic but he's pregnant and convinces himself that is enough of an excuse for his childish behavior. He knows Louis didn't mean it but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Harry can't even _imagine_ a world without the precious little miracles fluttering around in his tummy anymore. 

"Mate, you've gotta make up with him. I'm sick of your moping," Zayn says when he finds Louis curled up in the hotel bed, shoveling chocolates in his mouth. 

"He hates me," Louis states. 

"That boy couldn't hate you even if you chopped his own foot off," Zayn rolls his eyes. They both know he's right. 

There's a hard knock on his door and Zayn opens it to find Liam standing wide eyed. Liam bypasses the kiss Zayn tries to give him and goes to Louis. "Don't mind me, just you're lonely boyfriend", Zayn mumbles. 

"Louis you've _got_ to make up with Haz. He's close to crying himself sick. Get your shit together. Your boyfriend his pregnant, emotional and fucking needs you," Liam sternly states.

Louis is quickly to his feet and running down the hallway. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the locked door 37 times. Niall opens it and sighs in relief.

"Finally, shit. Thought you'd never grow some balls," Niall says. 

Louis narrows his eyes but quickly softens his gaze and frowns, knowing he deserves it. "Yeah, can I see him?" 

"L-Lou?" He hears a soft voice from somewhere in the room that's all too familiar to him. His heart breaks at how fragile it sounds.

Louis runs past the Irish lad and see a mop of curls sticking out of a burrito of blankets slightly and Harry faintly looks like the Virgin Mary. Louis doesn't dwell on the thought when he takes in Harry's swollen, red eyes and blotchy cheeks. He rushes to the bed and pulls Harry into his arms. 

"Haz, baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I love you so much," Louis cries. 

Harry is sobbing and shaking his head. "No M'sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you," he chokes out. 

"No you don't need to apologize. I know you can't help it. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm _so, so_ sorry," Louis mumbles. 

"I know. Forgive you. I love you," Harry nuzzles into Louis' side. 

That night Louis makes slow, passionate love to his beautiful boyfriend just like he always does when they fight.   
~~~~~

Harry squeals while they enter the parking lot. They're pulling up at the doctors office for their appointment with Dr. Bradford. They are finding out the babies' genders today and are both overwhelmed with excitement (Louis just contains his better). Harry is bouncing on his toes the entire walk to the lobby and Louis has to pet the mop of curls on the younger lads head just for him to calm down while they wait to be called. 

The routine of the beginning of the visit is the same as it always is: blood and urine samples, weight and other measurements. Harry is laying on his back, rubbing his belly and singing to the babies when the doctor finally arrives. 

"Well, your iron levels have increased a bit so that is good. And you've gained a good bit a weight which is very good, considering you're carrying twins. Anything I should know about?" Dr. Bradford asks. 

"Well I had an asthma attack during a show on the twenty-eighth. I had to use my nebulizer. I didn't pass out or anything and Louis said my lips were only slightly blue so I guess that's good? If you could even use the word for that circumstance," Harry rambles,"Erm..what else..oh yes I've been having a few nosebleeds but I read it's normal. I've been having headaches a lot too. And back aches. And my hands and stupid feet get swollen,"Harry finishes his little speech. 

"He always whines about his shoes not fitting the same," Louis chimes in with a slight fondness in his tone. 

Harry childishly sticks his tongue out at Louis. 

"All those are perfectly normal symptoms. Try sleeping on your side to help your back. As for the asthma attack, it doesn't sound like it was too, too bad otherwise I'm sure you would've called me?"

Both boys nod. 

"Let's just have a look at the babies, shall we? You're nineteen weeks so I  
should be able to tell you their genders," Dr. Bradford suggests. 

They go through the routine of the gel and turning on the equipment. Harry touches his finger to the screen when he sees the babies. 

"Aw, Lou look," Harry says, stilled awed by the sight. 

"Would you like me to tell you the genders?" Dr. Bradford says while moving the wand around to glimpse at the babies in different angles. 

"Yes! Yes pleeeaase," Harry smiles. 

Louis chuckles but nods for the doctor to go ahead. 

"Okay well based on my professional opinion you're having two girls. Congratulations!" 

When Louis looks over at Harry, the pregnant lad's got tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Lou, girls!" Harry squeals. He's always wanted a daughter, and now he's going to have two! "I know - I know you wanted boys but-" 

"Babe, the gender isn't important to me. I love them no matter what," Louis says with a loving smile. 

"Good,"Harry smiles and looks back at the screen. 

Dr. Bradford points out various limbs to which Harry sniffles and coos and awes. 

On the way back to their flat, Harry tell Louis what he's been wanting to bring up the past few days. 

"Lou, when - uhm, when will we be able to tell people? Like the fans about us? About the babies? Our family," Harry questions while drawing shapes on his tummy. 

"We'll meet with management this week and ask them. I want to tell people as well. I think the fans deserve to know after all this time. And now that we're going to have babies, we can't really hide the fact we're together anymore,"Louis says, still focusing on the road. 

Harry smiles and rubs his tummy. "I can't wait to meet out little princesses," Harry murmurs.   
~~~~ 

A few days later, the boys are heading into a meeting room to talk to their management about coming out. 

"Good morning boys. What can we do for you?" One man asks. Louis thinks his name might be Dave. 

"We'd like to discuss our..coming out," Louis states calmly. 

"And I wanna announce my pregnancy!" Harry chimes in and rests a loving hand on the swollen bump. 

"Yes that too," Louis says. 

Dave starts,"Well..boys we've talked about this but-"

Louis remains calm. "Harry's pregnant so I think everything that we said and thought before has been thrown out the window. People will start to notice sooner or later and I'd rather not hear rumors about it that we can prevent." 

"We know boys. We've discussed it and we will allow you to come out, but we'd like you to wait until the pregnancy is a little farther along. Alright?" Another man compromises. 

Louis is about to protest when Harry speaks instead. "I think that's doable. I mean, with the tour and everything I kinda want to wait until we've got more of a break to come out. Just so it's easier for us to handle press," Harry says softly but sounding all professional like. 

Louis wants to disagree but it's better than not coming out at all. He thinks he can deal with secrets for just a few more months. Both boys leave the building with one less worry on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut basically. And some fluff as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple days ago but never got around to uploading, sorry. There's smut and I'm sorry if it's horrible. I have zero experience in the gay male sex zone so..

"Hey, what do you think about this one?" Harry asks Louis. He is currently looking on some website on his laptop at houses for sale. 

Louis hadn't realized Harry wanted to move so quickly but he isn't totally against it. 

"A bit flashy innit?" Louis comments 

Harry hums. "Guess you're right. There's just so many. Ugh, house hunting is hard," Harry sighs. 

"No we're just picky," Louis chuckles. 

"Well I want our family to have the perfect home!" Harry exclaims. 

"I know baby," Louis pecks his lips," Now how about you put some clothes on so we can get to the interview." 

Harry is currently sitting on the hotel bed stark naked after a shower. At 22 weeks, his belly has grown quite a lot and is very noticeable when he wears t-shirts and fitted sweaters. He's got a few stretch marks but they don't bother him very much. 

In the car, Harry continues to look at homes on his phone and asks Louis opinion on every single one. They've seen a few they like but nothing that really catches their eye. 

"Wow man, them babies are growing like weeds!" Niall exclaims when they all settle in the car. 

Harry smiles fondly at his slightly noticeable belly through the thick sweater he's wearing. "Yeah, they'll be here so soon! My little princesses," Harry whispers the end and wishes he could kiss his belly, but he settles for lifting the sweater a bit and lightly caressing the stretched skin. 

"You thought of any names yet?" Liam asks the two, soon to be parents. 

Harry gasps because no, they haven't. "Oh, I totally forgot. I haven't been thinking of any!" Harry feels really shitty. 

"Babe, it's alright we've still got four months to pick names. That's plenty of time," Louis says and kisses his cheek 

"I think-"

"We are not naming one of them after you, Niall,"Louis interrupts. 

Niall huffs and pouts. Harry stays quiet and goes back to eating from the bag of carrots and jar of peanut butter he brought along. He's been hungry a lot more lately and he's been getting self conscious of his eating. Harry tries to turn himself into Louis and away from the other boys while he stuffs his face with peanut butter covered baby carrots. 

"Babe, Haz it's alright," Louis whispers to Harry. 

Harry shakes his head. "No, I eat like a cow but I'm so hungry _all the time_. It's so embarrassing,"Harry mumbles into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Hey, you're feeding for three so don't be embarrassed. The babies need you, alright? You stuffing your face makes them happy," Louis tells him. 

Harry blushes and giggles after he swallows a mouthful. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't like when people stare," he sighs. 

Louis pecks a kiss on his cheek. "You know the lads aren't gonna judge you and anyone that stares can just kiss my arse because you're perfect," Louis tells him and places and lingering kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry lengthens the kiss but Louis pulls away as Harry starts to deepen it. Harry pouts. 

"Babe, not now," he whispers. 

Harry looks sad and stares at his bag of carrots. He quietly whines,"Sorry, I just - I want you so bad." 

Louis shivers at his neediness. "Alright, can you wait until we get home later? Be a good boy for me?" Louis whispers the last part. 

Harry bites his lip and frantically nods his head. "Y-yeah I can be good, Lou." 

Louis smiles and Harry snuggles into his chest.   
~~~~

This interview would never end. All the boys feel this way. The interviewer keeps rambling on about random things that no one even cares about. Louis noticed about 15 minutes that Harry is restlessly squirming in his seat. Louis secretly watches as Harry discreetly places his hands over his crotch and his face become flushed. The interviewer notices Harry's squirmy state and asks if he's okay. 

"Y-yeah, m'just feelin' a bit ill today. Sorry, I've got to use the loo," Harry says and awkwardly makes his was out of the room. 

Five minutes pass before Louis feels his phone vibrate as if he receiving a call. They aren't suppose to look at their phone during interviews so, he doesn't. It buzzes again when he doesn't pick up and Louis instantly wonders if it's Harry. That thought has him immediately grabbing his phone to see two missed calls and four texts. He opens the texts. 

_From Hazzzaa:_

_Come to the bathroom please._

_From Hazzzaa:_

_Lou, pleeeaaasssee I need you._

_From Hazzzaa:_

_Louis. I need you really bad. Please._

_From Hazzzaa:_

_It hurts Lou. Please come, now._

Louis quickly places his phone back in his pocket and glances up. Liam is sending him questioning glances and Louis leans over to whisper in his ear. 

"Somethin's wrong. I've gotta go find Harry. Cover me,"Louis says. 

Liam nods. "We got you. Go make sure he didn't fall in the toilet...again." 

Louis _prays_ Harry didn't fall in the toilet again because _that_ is _not_ something anyone wants to relive. Now that Harry's pregnant, Louis doesn't think he'd be able pick the boy up. 

It takes him a bit but Louis finally finds the loo and enters warily. 

"Lou?" Louis hears Harry's trembling voice comes from the largest stall. 

"Haz? Baby are you alright?" Louis says and comes to stand directly in front of the door. The stall is unlocked and Louis immediately enters. 

There Harry is, nothing but his sweater on and a hand wrapped around his painful looking hard on. He whimpers when he sees Louis looking at him. Harry is sniffling and whimpering and it's very obvious he's been crying. 

"Aw baby, c'mere," Louis says and takes Harry into his arms as Louis seats himself on the closed lid of the toilet. 

"M'sorry I couldn't wait, Lou. It hurts,"Harry whimpers. 

"S'alright. I got you. I'll make it better. You want me to make it better?" 

"Yeah - yeah please," Harry whines. 

Louis places his lips on Harry's and they move them in sync. Their tongues wrap around each other and caress each other in a loving, desperate way. Harry lets out a whine of desperation and Louis moves his mouth from the larger boys lips, down his jaw and nibbles at his neck. Harry moans and wiggles his hips against Louis'. Louis wraps his hand around Harry's cock and almost a gasps at how hard it isn't. The head is almost blood red and it blurts precum when Louis rubs his thumb along the slit. 

"Lou, please, n-need you,"Harry whines. 

"Shh, I got you. You're alright," Louis hushes him and sucks a lovebite under the collar of the sweater. 

"O-oh," Harry gasps. 

Louis uses Harry's precum as makeshift lube to smear down the angry shaft. He applies small pressure in his grip and moves his hand from the base to the tip a few times. Harry moans when Louis squeezes the head. The pregnant lad is moaning and whimpering and just melting into a puddle of goop in Louis' lap. Louis quickens his pace and Harry's hips begin to involuntarily jolt into the air and Louis' hand. 

"L-Lou, Lou _please_ need, need to cum. Pr-promise I'm good. Please," Harry sobs. 

"Yeah, you are good. Such a good boy, Harry," Louis says 

Harry moans and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"C'mon baby. You can cum. Be a good boy and cum for me," Louis says, speeding up his pace. 

And Harry does. The tingling in his stomach and the warmth in his toes explodes and he's shooting hot, white spurts on his sweater and over Louis' hand. He's moaning and panting into Louis chest and clutching at his shirt. 

They sit in silence for a moment, allowing Harry, mainly, to catch his breath. 

"Thanks boo," Harry whispered and pressed his lips to Louis'. 

"Oh, that's not all, babe. There'll be more when we get home," Louis says in his ear. 

Harry shivers and bites his lip. 

"First, let's get you all cleaned up and looking normal again," Louis says pulling Harry off his lap. 

Harry pouts and looks at his sweater. "It's ruined," he whines. 

"I'm sure it'll come out," Louis shrugs. 

Harry slips his pants, jeans and boots back on and picks up the hat he'd discarded with his clothing before following Louis out to the sinks. The older boy uses a damp paper towel to remove as much of Harry's cum as he can. Harry splashes his face with a bit of cold water and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair a few times before they exit the loo. Louis situates his hard on in his pants so it's as discreet as possible. 

The other three boys are exiting the interview room as Louis and Harry are about to enter. All three of them are sporting smirks causing Harry to blush and look at his shoes. Louis chuckles a bit at Harry's embarrassment. 

"Shut up. Don't act like you didn't want too," Harry huffs and pouts at Louis. 

Niall "ooo's" at Harry's words causing Louis to roll his eyes. 

Louis and Harry rush everyone out the building and decline the offer of going to get some food. Harry's antsy the entire way and Louis has to place a hand on his hip to calm him. Once the two are in their flat Harry immediately begins to strip out of the extra stretchy jeans he had to buy. Louis groans when he sees Harry's already hard cock slap against his belly. 

Harry whimpers under Louis gaze. 

"Bedroom," Louis says and Harry goes straight there, stripping himself of his top and lying on the bed on his back. 

Louis strips his clothes and climbs on top of Harry, being mindful of his baby bump. Louis' lips meet Harry's pink plump ones in a passionate, heated kiss and Harry bucks up his hip. Louis gives him a stern look. 

"Be good Harry," Louis says. 

"S-sorry," Harry whimpers. 

Louis trails kisses and nibbles down Harry neck and sucks a lovebit just under Harry's ear drawing a sexy moan from the younger boy. Louis could probably cum from only Harry's beautiful sounds but he'll save that adventure for another time. 

Louis drags his tongue down to Harry nipples and take one into his mouth, sucking, nibbling and licking the hard, pink nub. 

"Oh god-," Harry moans at the sensation. He's always sensitive nipples but his pregnancy has made it worse. 

Louis continues tongues at Harry's nipple while his hand pinches and plays with the other. He switches his actions to give the other nipple the same attention. Harry's hands grip the sheets. 

"L-Lou, stop, g-gonna cum. N-need you, _please_ ," Harry whines and pants as precum blurts onto his tummy. 

"Shh, alright. I got you love," Louis murmurs and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube that happens to be sitting on the bedside table. He slicks up three fingers and Harry eagerly spreads his legs for Louis. 

"Gonna take care of you. Such a good boy," Lous says. He circles Harry's rim with his pointer finger before slowing pushing past the ring of muscles. Harry whines at the feeling and bit of sting. Louis places little butterfly kisses all over Harry's hips while he pushes his finger farther in the tight heat. Once he's got his finger in as far as it'll go, he slowly starts moving it in and out.

After a few minutes of Harry squirming and whimpering he whines,"More." 

So, Louis pulls out his fingers and pushes in two. Harry's back arches at the feeling and Louis feels bad for whoever got stuck rooming next to them. Soon, he's inserting his third finger and Harry's noises have Louis' cock bubbling up precum. He pumps then in and out and scissors them quickly (but gently). He purposely avoids Harry's prostate. "Doing so well baby. Being so good," Louis says while he watches Harry writhe in front of him. 

"Ready. M'ready. Please, need you," Harry moans. 

"What do you need Harry? Tell me what you want," Louis says even though he knows. He just likes to hear Harry say it. 

Harry whimpers. "Lou, need - need your cock. Please, fuck me with your cock. Promise I'll - _fuck_ \- promise I'll be good," Harry moans. 

Louis' lining his slicked self at Harry's entrance at Harry's last word. Harry desperately tries to keep himself from moving down onto Loui's cock. Louis presses the head in at the stretched hole and watches it stretch even more, desperate to take Louis in. Harry moans and whines at the initial sting but begs Louis for more. It takes a bit, as Harry is still so _tight_ , but eventually Louis hips slowly meet Harry's bum. 

"Ooooh,"Harry whimpers. 

Louis groans at the tight heat around his cock and leans down to meet his lips with Harry's. Their kiss is sloppy and wet and is interrupted by Harry moving his hips against Louis' and running his blunt nails against the older boy's bum. The older boy gets the message and pulls out enough to leave in just the head before slowly pushing in all the way. 

Harry's moans are something out of a cheesy porno and Louis is loving every one of them. Louis is slightly brushing Harry's prostate with each thrust and getting him worked up. 

"Keep breathing, Harry," Louis says when Harry's starts getting breathless,"C'mon baby, be a good boy for me and breathe." 

Harry takes in some deep breathes and his breathing isn't _as_ erratically out of control as before. "Go, harder, faster _please_ ," Harry pants. 

Louis suddenly slams into Harry and thrust his hips, quickly changing the angle. When the head of his cock rams in Harry's prostate, Harry screams in pleasure. 

"That's it. Scream for me darling. Let them all know what I do to you,"Louis moans. 

Harry gets louder and is moaning and scream variations of,"Oh god! Oh LouLouLouLou, _Louis_!"  
and all he can feel is Louis and the pleasure he giving him. 

"L-Lou. N-need to cum. Can I cum? Please, _please_ need to," Harry whines. 

"Yes baby, you've been so good. So good for me. Come on, cum for me, baby," Louis says. 

Harry screams Louis' name and cums hard between their bodies, covering his stomach in the white, sticky substance. 

Louis can feel his release building up and his thrust become erratic, losing their rhythm. He moans loudly as his orgasm shudders through his body and shoots his load into the wrecked boy beneath him. He pulls out causing Harry to whimper and wince at both the overstimulation and no longer being full. 

Louis falls down into the bed next to Harry and they lay in silence while they're heart beats go down to normal. Harry's almost asleep when he feels a damp rag wiping off the cum that's drying on his belly. 

"Thanks," he whispers and smiles at Louis.

Louis throws the rag somewhere in the floor and helps Harry over to the second bed in the room, as their bed is soiled. Louis smiles at his the green eyes boy and presses a loving, soft kiss to his plump, pink lips. 

"Love you," Harry mumbles while he snuggles into Louis.

Louis wraps an arm around Harry's growing belly and kisses his nose. "I love you too."   
~~~~

Harry wakes up several hours later and it's still dark outside. He's got this horrible pain in his chest that's radiating down his left arm. His first conclusion is that he's having a heart attack. Then, he comes up with another, less dramatic diagnosis. As quickly as can Harry scrambles through the stuff sitting on the bedside tables for what he needs. His eyes are watering from the chest pain; it's never been this intense before. He groans when it's in neither of the tables. Harry impatiently digs through their medicine bag and begins to cry and sniffle when he doesn't find it. 

Louis looks so peaceful in his sleep and   
Harry really doesn't want to wake him up but he _really_ needs Louis' help. He gently shakes Louis' body only to earn a groan and Louis tucks himself more into the bed. 

"Louis, Lou wake up,"Harry whisper yells with a trembling voice. 

Louis mumbles something before opening his eyes. "What-" he starts before he sees Harry's red rimmed eyes and trembling lip. "Oh, baby what's wrong?" 

"Lou, where are the Tums. I can't find them and I've got really bad heartburn," Harry whines. 

"They're in the kitchen thing. C'mon baby," Louis says and Harry follows him to the hotel room's kitchen. 

The bottle of Tums are sitting on the kitchen island and Louis dumps two of the tablets into Harry's hand. The larger boy quickly chews them and swallows the chalky substance. He whimpers when the pain doesn't immediately go away. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and the pregnant lad nuzzles his face into Louis' neck. "I know it hurts. Just give it a minute to start working," Louis says to him. 

Harry nods and sniffles a bit. "Sorry I'm being so dramatic. It just hurts so bad," Harry whispers. 

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay to cry. Promise I'll be here help," Louis murmurs and kisses Harry's temple. "Now, how 'bout we get back to bed?"

Harry's agrees and, after thirty long minutes, the ache in his chest subsides enough for him to fall asleep.   
~~~~

The boys are in the middle of "Story of My Life" when Harry feels it. He falters during his part and Louis shoots him a worried glance. Harry's hand automatically shoots to his stomach and rests on the spot. He feels it again on the other side and almost squeals in delight. Harry face is struck with a bright, dimpled grin the rest of the concert. 

Louis approaches Harry with a worried expression right as they get off the stage. "Babe, you okay? What-," Louis is cut off when Harry grabs his hand and places it underneath his tshirt. "Holy shit. Is that?" 

Harry's nods frantically. "Yes! I felt it for the first time on stage!" Harry squeals. 

Louis feels another kick and looks up to Harry to see he's got tears in his eyes. He leans back down and pulls Harry's sweater just above his belly. He places a little kiss on the stretched skin. "Hello my little princesses. We can't wait to meet you. We love you so much," he whispers. He hears a sob from above him. He looks up worried something is wrong. 

Harry wipes the tears from his cheeks. "I'm just so - so happy. It's just so much more _real_ now that I can feel them," he sniffles. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and they stay there for a moment. 

"Hey lovebirds, break it up so we can leave. M'tired," Niall calls out to them. 

Louis chuckles and Harry blushes. Once their back to the hotel Harry suddenly starts stripping from his clothes. 

"Uhm..Haz, what are you doing?" Louis asks. He's not one to pass up on sex with Harry but he's exhausted. 

"I'm really hot and feel icky. M'takin' a shower," Harry shrugs. 

Louis nods and sits on the bed to watch some show in German. He's slowly beginning to understand the plot when the bed dips next him. 

"Lou?" Harry says. 

Louis hums in response, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"I wanna go see my mum after Porto. Can we pleeeeaaaaase?" 

Louis smiles and rolls his eyes at Harry's plea, like he thinks Louis would say no to him. 

"Of course we can, babe," Louis says to him. 

They sit in a few moments of silence watching the German soap opera. 

Harry moves himself so he's laying on a pillow with his feet my Louis shoulders. 

"Rub my feet?" Harry says and wiggles his swollen toes. 

Louis chuckles. "Sure, babe," he says and begins to message Harry's ginormous feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Baby shower. Surprises. A bit of smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long. I don't even have a good excuse other than I was on a school club trip thing last week and just family stuff. Bleh. I'm sorry. It's not even extremely long either bit I promise to try to make the next chapter longer.
> 
> I hope you all like this. It's really fluffy..like every chapter. Ha.

Everyone has been acting really..weird lately. Harry's confused but he's just wants to get home and pack his bag, ready to see his mum. Louis and Harry are on their way home from the airport, having just landed from Portugal. 

"Oh babe, I meant to tell you, your mum called while you were sleeping on the plane and said we'd need to reschedule our visit. Something came up," Louis says, glancing at Harry for only a moment before focusing the text message he's intent on sending. 

Harry furrows his eyes and frowns. "B-but I haven't seen her in so long. W-why can we go? Does she not want to see me? Oh god, no my own mum can't _hate_ me," Harry began to panic and sniffle. 

"No, no love. No, your mum doesn't hate you. Something just came up. It's alright, calm down and breathe sweetheart. We can FaceTime her when we get home if you want, yeah?" Louis says trying to keep Harry from having a fit. 

Harry sniffles. "Yeah, I guess," he whispers and closes his eyes while laying his head against Louis' shoulder. 

The trip home doesn't last long and soon they are exiting the private car and entering the elevator. 

"Lou, my legs hurt," Harry whines. Harry's been having leg cramps lately and Louis can't do much other than massage them and have the pregnant lad drink lots of water. 

"We'll be home in a few minutes. I'll give y'a massage while we FaceTime your mum," Louis says and gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. 

"M'kay. We need to talk about names to, Lou. I like Violet," Harry says. 

Louis shakes his head. "Too used." 

"Blossom?"

"We aren't having Powerpuff Girls, Haz. No."

Harry whines,"You suck." 

The two exit the elevator when it stops on their floor and Louis basically drags a moping Harry to their flat. They enter the dark flat and Harry is struggling with his shoes when Louis flips on the lights. 

"Surprise!" Comes a collective cry. 

Harry nearly falls over when he looks up to see his living room contained with people. He quickly takes a few puffs from his inhaler and looks around. He sees his mum, Gemma and his bandmates. Louis sees his smile falter a bit. He gives their guests a smile and holds up a finger asking them to give the two a moment. Louis brings Harry into the kitchen. 

"Baby? What's wrong, love?" Louis asks. 

"Does-does your family hate me?" Harry whispers. 

"What? Haz, no. No, of course they don't hate you," Louis says and caresses Harry's cheek. 

Harry wants to slap him when Louis looks at his phone and sends a text. Louis looks back up at him. 

"Love, no one in either of our lives hates you, alright? I promise," Louis says. 

"But-" Harry starts but is interrupted but the kitchen door opening. Harry looks over to see a grinning Charlotte and Felicite entering the room. Harry gasps. 

"How-"

"We took the train. Mum thinks we're visiting a cousin," Lottie answers with a shrug. 

Harry grins and hugs them as close as his protruding belly allows. "Thank you so much for coming," Harry sniffles and he hates crying. 

"C'mon lets go see everyone else," Louis says. 

The four of them walk back to the living room and Harry takes in the decorations. He sees a banner reading "It's baby time" and a table covered in gifts. On the long table is also one of those tiered diaper cakes and also a real cake with two pink pacifiers resting on top. They threw him a surprise baby shower. 

"Wow," Harry starts and begins tearing up, _again_. 

"Oh baby you looks so beautiful!" Anne, says as she runs over to Harry and pinches his cheeks. 

"Where's-where's Robin?" Harry asks. 

"He had to work but he sends his love," Anne responds. 

"Hey bro. How's the pregnant life?" Gemma asks 

Harry chuckles."It's good, I guess. Oh wait-," Harry says and grabs both his mum's and Gemma's hand and rest them on his belly. 

"Oh my goodness! I can feel them!" Anne says with a few tears in her eyes. She bends over so she's eye level with the large bump. "My precious grandbabies, I can't wait to meet you!" 

Louis sees Harry start fidgeting on his feet and decides to intervene. "How's about we let the lad sit down? He's been having leg cramps lately," Louis says and leads Harry by the small of his back to the large recliner they'd bought for him. The chair doesn't recline too far back so Harry is still able to sit up and talk to people while leaning back. 

"Normally at these little shindigs you'd play like weird games and stuff but we figured you all would be too tired from your flight to do much, especially Harry here," Gemma says and Harry smiles sheepishly because, yeah, he's really tired. "So, I guess we should cut the cake and then we can open gifts!" 

Harry nods vigorously because he really _really_ wants some of that cake. Anne volunteers to cut the cake and she gives everyone an equal slice. When Louis hands Harry his plate the younger frowns at it and pouts. 

"What's wrong baby?" Louis asks concerned. 

"I want more cake," Harry mumbles. 

"You can have another piece if you finish this one. How's that sound?" 

Harry shrugs and attacks the piece of cake with his fork. 

After everyone has received cake (Niall being on his second and Harry being on his third) Anne suggest they start opening presents. 

"Oi, open mine first!" Niall says through a mouthful of dessert. "S' the one in the pink wrapping paper."

Zayn rolls his eyes at how poorly wrapped it is. "Least he got the color right," the Bradford boy murmurs. 

Anne hands Harry a squishy square of pink, sparkly wrapping paper. Harry pretends to ponder on what it is, but, clearly, it's not hard to guess. The pregnant lad makes quick work of ripping off the paper and finds two little matching outfits: two onesies with half a heart on each so when you lay the babies side by side it makes a whole heart and two red little headbands with cute little flowers on them. 

Everyone (Harry, Anne, Gemma and Liam) cooes at it. 

"Aw, Nialler, this is so cute! Thank you!" Harry exclaims and hands it to Louis for his inspection as well. 

Niall elbows Zayn. "Told'ya they'd like it." 

Zayn rolls his eyes again. "Never said he wouldn't. 

Anne walks over with large a pastel purple bag. "Okay, this is from Liam," she says and places it in Harry's awaiting hands. 

Liam nervously bites his lip as Harry digs through the bag. Harry gasps as he pulls   
large, yellow diaper bag. It's big and expensive looking and wow. Harry's about to thank him when Liam says,"Look inside." 

Harry unzips it and finds out why it's so heavy. Inside of the bag are pacifiers, socks, nice bottles, gas drops, two infant blankies (later Harry will insist they get them monogrammed), and a zebra rattle and a hippo rattle. Harry sniffles a bit because there's just all so much and wow Liam _really_ didn't have to get him all this but he _did_. 

Liam sees that Harry's tearing up a bit and Louis it sitting on the chair's arm to awkwardly hold Harry. "Crap, oh god - I'm sorry. If - I've got the receipt if you don't like it," he starts frantically. 

Harry's quickly shakes his head. "No! No it's just - it's so perfect. Thanks so much Li," he gets out. 

Liam breaths out a sigh of relief that he hasn't cause the boy tears of grief. Once Louis gets Harry to calm down Anne hands him another gift. This time is a medium sized box wrapped in duck paper. The tag reads: From Uncle Zayn. 

Harry quickly opens it to find just a regular cardboard box. Louis whips out his pocket knife (yeah he's got one) and opens it before Harry can whine and get upset. Inside are two little pop up & play mat things for babies, one pink and one yellow. 

Harry grins at how adorable they are. "Thanks man," He says. 

"Here is ours," Charlotte says and sits a hair bow printed bag in Harry's lap. 

"Thanks," Harry says and throws the tissue paper from the bag towards his awaiting boyfriend. Inside the bag is two little, light pink onesies with hot pink tutus attached to the hips and printed on the chest of each onesie is "princess 1" and "princess 2." Also there are to pairs of pink booties that are printed to look like ballet shoes. 

They are so adorable and Harry's heart swells with affection. He turns the outfits around so everyone can get a look at them and everyone coos at how adorable the outfits are. 

"Aw you girls, come give me a hug," Harry says and holds out his arms. Charlotte and Felicite come over and Harry's long arms are able to wrap them both in a hug at the same time. 

"My turn," Gemma says and hands him a large box covered in yellow paper. 

After going through a similar process as Zayn's present Harry peers into the box. 

"Wow," he murmurs and starts to lift the gift. 

"Woah, how 'bout I get this one," Louis says reaching in to take out the heavy object. 

Harry pouts. "I'm perfectly capable of picking it up myself," he argues. 

Louis gives him a look. "I know baby, but you aren't suppose to pick up heavy things or you may hurt yourself or the babies," he says. 

Harry sighs and whispers,"fine." 

Louis reaches in and lifts up a large, light pink bathtub that's filled to the brim with baby bath soaps and lotions, bath toys and towels and washcloths. He runs his fingers across the fabric and they are the softest towels Harry's ever felt. 

"Thanks Gem," Harry says. 

"Okay, my turn," Anne says and turns to the three boys on the couch. Liam, Niall, and Zayn all stand up to go out of the room. 

The three boys comeback in carrying one long, rectangular box wrapped in sparkly, pink paper that Harry really like. They place it infront of Harry and the curly haired boy goes straight to carefully ripping off the paper. On the box is a picture of a black, double stroller with a visor over the top. It's perfect and it was probably really expensive and Harry hates that everyone is making a fuss over him. 

"Oh, wow, thank you, mum. You-you really didn't have to," Harry says with an appreciative smile. 

"Oh hush. You two will need as much as you can get. My baby is having babies so I'm allowed to get what I want to get you," Anne says. 

Harry sighs and looks at the stroller a bit longer. 

"Erm..we've got one more thing," Liam tells him. 

Harry looks to Louis and Louis automatically starts to massage the boys poor legs. "Thanks Lou," Harry says. 

The three boys come out carrying _two_ car seats, one with pink lining and one with yellow lining. 

Louis' jaw drops when he sees them because he _knows_ infant car seats, well car seats in general, are expensive (not like any of the boys couldn't afford it). 

"Wow you guys seriously shouldn't have, this is just..wow," Louis stumbles and looks to Harry who's got more tears leaking down his cheeks. Louis goes to wipe away his tears. "Oh baby, don't cry." 

Harry shakes his head. He's sobbing and blubbering now. "I'm just - I'm so happy. I l-love you all so, so much. Just..thank you," Harry sobs and continues to utter out sweet words until Louis has to calm Harry down before he chokes on his tears. Once the pregnant lad is calm enough that water _isn't_ pouring from his eyes Harry starts to curl up into his chair and doze off. 

Louis kisses his forehead and looks to his guests. Liam, Zayn, and Niall bid their goodbyes, saying they're quite tired as well. Gemma, Anne, Fizzy and Lottie are staying the night in the many guest rooms they have. 

"C'mon baby, you shouldn't sleep here. It will hurt your back," Louis whispers to Harry once the boys have been thanked and left. 

Harry mumbles something and Louis helps the half conscious lad to their bedroom and on the bed. He strips Harry of everything but his pants and socks and does the same for himself, minus the socks, before crawling in the bed behind Harry and wrapping an arm around his swollen belly. Anne had offered to clean everything up and, after much protest, Louis agreed to take a nap with Harry. 

 

~~•~~

 

Louis wakes up to a wonderful sight. Harry is laying on his back, running his hands around his belly and murmuring sweet things to their babies. 

"Good afternoon," Harry murmurs to Louis. 

Louis chuckles then freezes. "What time is it?" he asks frantically. 

"Like four," Harry answers, confused. 

"Perfect," Louis murmurs and gets out of bed.

"What're you on about?"

Louis sends him a grin. "I've got another surprise for you." 

"Really? Where?" 

"Can't tell you. S'a surprise," Louis says and heads to their bathroom to shower. He hears Harry groan. "Why don't you come join me?" 

Harry scrambles to get to the bathroom as quickly, and safely, as he can. He _loves_ showering with Louis and rarely, if ever, passes up the opportunity to do so. 

~~~~

After there longer than average shared shower the two men get out and dress in nice clothing. 

"So we're going somewhere fancy?" Harry questions as he observes their attire. 

Louis hums. 

They say goodbye to the girls and Anne and Gemma give Louis a knowing look. Harry hates not knowing things but he loves surprises so he doesn't say anything. 

About 30 minutes later they pull into the parking lot of Harry's favorite, organic hipster restaurant. Louis leads Harry through a backdoor where they walk over to a secluded table set with candles, roses and wine glasses. Louis pulls out Harry's chair for him and Harry waddles to sit down. 

The older boy leans down and kisses his cheek. "I love you," he whispers into the sitting boy's ear. 

Harry giggles. "I love you, boo," he replies. 

Louis orders them some wine and the waiter brings out some bread. 

"So is this my surprise?" Harry wonders. 

Louis shakes his head. "Not quite." 

Harry nods and stuffs a piece of bread in his mouth. The atmosphere surrounding them is quiet and private and just so perfect Harry thinks he's going to cry, but he doesn't. They order their foods when the waiter asks and talk about everything _but_ work and drama which is _such_ a relief to the both of them. Once the food is brought out they eat in silence, with a few giggles from Harry whenever Louis drops food or gets any on his face because he's just cute like that. 

"So, what's next?" Harry asks when they get back in the car. He knows there's more as Louis'd said that he's still got a surprise for him. 

Louis doesn't even answer the question, just gives him a fond small smile and a kiss on the cheek. Harry huffs and pouts. 

"Papa is keeping secrets," Harry murmurs to the twins in his belly. 

"You'll like this secret, baby," Louis says. 

Harry watches out the window as the scenery changes from businesses and flats to large, suburban homes. They've been driving for about 45 minutes. 

"Lou, what're we doing here?" Harry asks because he's sure they don't know anyone that lives here. 

Louis grins and pulls up to a small, electronic gate. 

"Lou?" 

The older man punches in a code into a pad and the gate opens. They drive through the opening and wow. The house looks like a castle. There's a four car garage to the right and attached to the front is a large circular appendage that reminds Harry of the towers they've got in castle. The entire home is what looks to be a mix of stone and stucco. Harry believes this is the perfect place to raise their two princesses. 

"Welcome home," Louis says as they walk to the front door. 

Harry gasps. "What? You mean?" 

Louis digs around in his pocket and brings out a single key. Harry immediately swipes the keys from him and wraps his long arms around his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and practically running to the front door. 

"Slow down babe, don't want any accidents," Louis chuckles. 

Harry smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just really excited," he says and unlocks the front door. 

The inside is even more magnificent than the outside. 

"C'mon, I wanna show you one of my favorite parts," Louis says and leads Harry across the first floor of the house and through a swinging door. 

"Oh my - this is...this is mine?" Harry says with tears in his eye as he marvels at the beautiful, enormous kitchen in front of him. It's got a bit of modern flare with the stainless steel appliances but the countertops dark wooded appearance gives it a warm, homey feel. 

"Do you like it?" Louis asks a bit nervous. 

"Like it? Oh..I love it! I love it and I love you so much!" Harry says, sobbing and pulling Louis into a very tight hug. 

"I-I love you too babe. And I've got one more thing for you," Louis says. 

"What else could you give me? You've given me a house, two daughters on the way. Lou," Harry says, wiping away his tears. 

Louis smiles and drops to one knee. "Haz, when we met, that day in the loo, I swear my entire world just stopped and suddenly..all I could think about was you. You've become my world and we've been through so much together, and no matter what management or the world thinks and says to us I'll always love you. From that day at the bungalow I've been in love with you and your crazy curls. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me, so, Harry Edward Styles, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" 

"Oh my - yes! Yes, Lou, yes yes yes a million times yes!" Harry shouts and the tears come pouring down his cheeks _again_.

Louis grins and stands up. He threads his fingers through the curly boy's hair and pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss filled with every bit of love these two have ever felt for each other. Louis backs Harry up to the counter and grinds their hips together. He pulls back and starts to place kisses along Harry jaw and neck. The pregnant lad moans and whimpers. 

"Lou, need you," he whines. 

"Ok baby, I got is a hotel room. Think you can wait until we're there?" Louis says through his kisses and pants. 

Harry nods. 

The two run (well more like Harry waddling and Louis making sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself) to the can and strap themselves in. 

"Hurry Lou," Harry whines and squirms in his seat. 

"I am baby. Don't wanna get pulled over. Be good for me, yeah?" Louis says trying to concentrate on driving. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good, promise," Harry pants and wiggles in his seat. 

The drive to the hotel feels like it take 37 years but they finally arrive and Louis hands their keys to a valet. Thankfully no one stops them as they go up to the hotel room. Louis, the sneaky bugger he is, already had someone check in for them. The elevator is too slow and so is the walk to their room. 

Louis opens the door to reveal an extremely fancy room with a cliché setting of roses and champagne. 

"I know it's overdone but you like those kind of things," Louis whispers as he wraps himself around Harry from behind. 

"Love it Lou. Love you," Harry replies and turns around in Louis' arms. 

Harry places his warm, pink, plump lips to Louis' and they move in sync. Louis leads them over to the bed and Harry lays down on his back. Clothes are stripped off and thrown around the room and moans and soft whimpers can be heard from the two men. 

"Need you in me Lou, please," Harry whines while Louis attacks his nipples. 

"Okay, baby," Louis say and stands up to grab the lube from his trouser pocket. He slicks up three fingers and circle one around Harry's rim before inserting it. He _loves_ fingering Harry but he figures Harry doesn't want to do too much foreplay tonight. Harry wants just enough for prep. 

After a few moments Harry whimpers, "More, add another, please." 

Soon, Louis' three fingers deep in Harry's tight, hot hole, curling them every so slightly to add just a bit a pressure to his prostate. 

"Lou - shit - I'm ready," Harry gasps. 

Louis slicks himself up and teases Harry's rim with his tip before inserting it every so slightly. Harry's yoga has really been paying off as the lad is able to spread his legs wide enough that Louis can lean over and place sloppy, affectionate kisses all over Harry's face, neck, and chest. 

Their bodies are covered in sweat and Louis is moving into Harry an intimate pace. There is so much love and adoration floating around in the air and Harry can just _feel_ every bit of love Louis' got for him just radiating off the older lad and he feels tears well up in his eyes because he just loves this man so, _so_ much and now he's _engaged_ to this wonderful beautiful man and he's carrying his babies and they've got a house and they're a family and Harry is just so, so happy. 

Louis looks up when he realizes that Harry is crying and his first instinct is that he or the babies are hurt. "Haz, baby, what wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Louis asks stopping his thrusts and darting his gaze all over Harry. 

Harry shakes his head frantically and hiccups. "N-no I'm just - I'm so happy and - and I love you so much and we're having a baby and we're - we're engaged," Harry happily sobs. 

Louis grins and sighs in reliefs. He places gentle kisses on Harry's cheeks and forehead and chin and lips and everywhere he can reach. When they both reach their peaks they scream each other's names and proclaim their love for one another and in that moment Louis couldn't care less if the entire _world_ heard them. He wants everyone to know of the love they share for one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing their relationship and pregnancy to the world. They go on a little vacation and _finally_ name their little princesses. Smut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a horrible person for making you guys wait so long. I've had a lot going on with my bday, my sister bday and my grandpa getting remarries. A lot happens in this chap and it's extra long bc y'all deserve it. I hope you like it. Comments are much appreciated. (:

"Lou, I wanna help," Harry whines while he sits on their couch eat cherries their _new_ home. 

Louis and Liam are currently bringing in boxes and furniture from the moving van. 

"No, Haz. No lifting or straining yourself. Doctors orders," Louis says as he and Liam situate the coffee table. 

"But I feel so useless," Harry complains some more. 

Louis immediately stops situationing the table and looks to his fiancé. "Harry, you are so far from useless right now. You are carrying our children for Christ's sake," Louis exasperates. 

Harry looks down with a pout and plays with the cherry stem between his fingers. "Just wanna help," he mumbles and his bottom lips starts to tremble. 

Louis sighs because, while he knows Harry's tears are mostly from hormones l, he hates to see his baby cry. "Haz, baby I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? I love you," he pecks his lips,"Now why don't I run you a bath, how's that sound?" 

Harry purses his lips as he thinks but when has he _ever_ been known to say no to a bath? Never. He shrugs his shoulders as if he _isn't_ jumping with excitement on the inside. "I guess," he murmurs. 

Louis rolls his eyes and goes to run Harry a bath. The pregnant lad follows shortly after, dragging his feet and wiping his running nose. He walks into the bathroom and starts stripping himself of his clothing. Louis turns around and stops when he sees Harry in all his naked, pregnant glory. Now, it's not like Louis hasn't seen him naked during the pregnancy plenty of times but Harry is just so, so beautiful with his porcelain skin, dark hair, flushed chubby cheeks, and large, round belly. He's absolutely breathtaking in Louis' eyes. 

"Lou, stop staring," Harry mutters and his cheeks flush. He looks down at his feet which are pointed inward, towards each other as always, and the motion causes his long eyelashes to fan over his plump cheeks. 

"Baby, you're just so beautiful. I can't help it," Louis says with a smile and wraps his arms around Harry's swollen waist. 

"Well you _can_ help me into the tub, please," Harry says, blushing even more Louis' words. 

Louis chuckles and gives Harry a lingering kiss on the lips. 

~~•~~

"Lou, I'm scared," Harry says while they stand behind the backdrop. 

Harry's 25 weeks along and his large sweaters can no longer contain his swollen belly. The two are currently about to hold a press conference where they will announce their relationship and pregnancy. Needless to say, Harry is _freaking_ out. 

"Haz, baby, everything will be fine. I'll be here the entire time," Louis says and pecks his lips. 

"B-but what if they hate us? What if they don't accept it and ruin our career? Lou, I don't want the fans to hate us. Or anyone. I'm so scared," Harry whimpers and his breathing his speeding up and suddenly he _can't_ breathe as he panics and Louis is fumbling for Harry's inhaler. 

The pregnant lad holds the inhaler to his lips and takes even puff, inhaling the medicine. 

"C'mon, Haz. Breathe, it's okay," Louis tries to calm him and it works, along with the medicine of course. 

"I wish you wouldn't get yourself so worked up babe. It's not good for the babies," Louis worried. 

"M'sorry. I just..I can't help it. With the new house and coming out I'm just so stressed. 

"How bout we go for a vacation after this? Get away and relax. How's that sound?" Louis proposes and pets Harry's curls just the way the lad likes. 

Harry hums. "Just us two?" 

"Of course, baby." 

Harry nods and smiles. "Sounds perfect." 

The two are directed to the stage were everyone gasps as they take in the obvious bump. Most think he's just gotten fat aside from the fact that his belly is obviously hard and _not_ flabby. Questions start being shot out as to why the other boys haven't joined them. 

After Louis calms the crowd (and his anxious fiancé), he announces, "We've got a very important announcement to make." 

"What is it?" some guy in the back exclaims. 

"Harry and I would like to announce that we are, in fact in a romantic relationship, we are recently engaged as a matter of fact," Louis speaks into the microphone. 

Instantly, the paps go nuts. 

"How long?" 

"Four years we dated," Louis answers. 

"What about Eleanor?" 

Harry's scowl is evident at the question. 

"We're just good friends, nothing more." 

"We have one other announcement to make!" Louis says. 

He looks to Harry in reassurance and Harry nods for him to continue. 

"Harry, here is pregnant," Louis says. 

Everything is silent. A few make grunts of disgust but there are also yells of congratulations. 

They answer a few more questions and Louis tells them they must be one their way. Harry sighs in relief and yawns once they are safely in the car. 

"That went better than expected," Harry comments. 

When their home, Louis gets to work on booking then a vacation while Harry decides to check twitter. There are several nasty tweets in which the words fags and poofs and freak are used and that really upsets Harry. 

Louis sees and hears Harry softly crying on the couch and moves to cuddle him . "Harry, what is it?" 

The twenty year old sniffles and hands Louis his phone. The older boy narrows his eyes at the phone and hugs Harry tighter. "Haz, don't listen to them. Obviously they aren't true fans. You being pregnant is a bloody miracle and amazing and wonderful and does not make you a freak. It makes you special," Louis says to Harry, "And besides, looks at all the positive tweets there are." 

Harry looks down to see tweets like "Congrats to Larry" "Larry baby. So happy" "Larriage will rock" and #larryforever is currently trending worldwide. 

"Now, I was thinking we could go to the Bahamas or something equally as relaxing for the week," Louis suddenly says. 

"That sounds nice," Harry comments. 

~~•~~

{a/n: Again, I've never had a baby and so I'm not educated on the rules of traveling intercontinental while pregnant but, for the sake of the fic, let's pretend it's perfectly safe}

They go to an appointment the day before they leave for vacation to make sure all is well and it is safe for Harry to travel. They also get another ultrasound which Harry takes a picture of and posts to instagram and twitter. He gets a few nasty comments but most are positive and the picture quickly becomes his most liked photo and retweeted tweet. 

Harry sits on the bed in nothing but his briefs chewing on gummy worms while Louis does some last minute packing. Harry had gone out and bought a new swim suit since his old one no longer fit his pregnant body. He has yet to show them to Louis but he's quite excited to do so. 

"Which boots do you want packed?" Louis asks. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "The only pair that fit me Lou. Duh."

Louis holds his hands up in surrender. "Just making sure. I don't want to get there and hear you whine about us not bringing a pair of shoes," Louis says. 

Harry pouts and furrows his eyebrows. "I don't not _whine_ ," he says, which they both know is a total lie. 

Louis doesn't reply, as he doesn't want to start an argument. 

"Which toys did you pack?" Harry asks. 

"The purple vibe and that silver plug with the gem you like _and_ the passion fruit lube, of course," Louis answers. 

Harry smiles. "You know so well. Love you," he says and holds his arms out "Now come cuddle me," he demands. 

Louis chuckles,"Alright. I love you too." 

~~•~~

Their flight is a long nine and a half hours. Needless to say, the cramped space isn't at all comfortable for Harry. 

"Lou, m'back and legs hurt," Harry groans. 

Louis is so stressed because there's really not much he can do. He _did_ , however book three seats so he and Harry could have a row to themselves. So, the situation is better than it could be. 

"What do you need me to do, love?" Louis asks, running his fingers through Harry's long hair. 

"Make it go away," Harry whines. 

Louis wants to yell, "How the fuck am I suppose to do that?" but he doesn't. 

"I'm just so big and fat and I can't move around and get comfortable and I just wanna get off the plane," Harry says with a sniffle. 

"First, for I hope the last time, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Second, I promise you if there were a way to make this plane get there faster I would do it. Third, I'm sorry you're uncomfortable, I love you very much and will do what I can to help you," Louis says with a smile. 

Harry smiles and presses a kiss to Louis' lips. "Thanks boo." 

Harry falls asleep about an hour later and Louis follows suit a few hours later. 

"Lou, Louis, Lewis wake up," a voice says in Louis' ear. 

Louis startles and opens his eyes. "Huh, wha—?" 

QHarry giggles. "We're about to land, sleepy head," Harry says. 

Louis nods and sees other people around him in the same situation: waking up confused and uncomfortable. "When did you wake up? Did you get some rest?" Louis asks while rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"I got a bit if rest. Woke up about an a  
hour ago. You looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you," Harry smiles at the older boy. 

"M'not cute," Louis grumbles. 

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine, you looked too sexy." Harry says this but anyone with 100 miles of a sleeping Louis would coo at him. 

The boy just sends him a pleasant, sleepy smile and starts to help Harry buckle the seatbelt once they're told to buckle. It's a struggle, just as it had been the first time, because the stupid belts, even in first class, kept getting stuck and it wouldn't fit unless they lengthened it. The whole ordeal made Harry a bit grumpy but Louis just quickly kissed away his pout and told him how much he loves him. 

~~•~~

The villa the two are staying at is quite private and perfect for a week of relaxation. They haven't seen one paparazzo since they stepped off the plane. They, of course, were forced to bring security with them, but the two men are staying at the main resorts which is a bit away from Harry and Louis' villa (not that the two lovebirds mind.) Harry is working up a light sweat when they step into the small building. It's got a tropical feel but it's very modern, with dark wooded furniture, tan and white leathers and fruity colored fabrics littering the inside. 

The bedroom is, well, amazing. The bed is large enough to fit probably four (so it's perfect for Harry in his state) and there's a luxurious fabrics covering the bed that are cool to the touch. Harry sighs as he finally, _finally_ , gets relief on his aching back from the cloud-like mattress. 

"Lou, thank you so much," Harry murmurs sleepily. Although he slept five hours on the plane, he feels exhausted and he's just so happy he's not in that cramped little space. 

"It's my pleasure, Haz. Y'want me to help you undress?" Louis asks even though he's already walking over to Harry to do so. 

With a weak nod from Harry, Louis peels off the stretchy, thin shirt from Harry's sweaty, pregnant body and then begins to unbutton his jeans.

"You want your pants off too, baby?" Louis asks. 

"Please," is the sleepy, mumbled reply. 

Louis finishes undressing the boy then undressed himself down to his Topman briefs. A light flutter meets his hand when he rests it on Harry's belly but the latter boy is too deep into sleep to be awoken by the sudden movement of the babies. 

~~•~~

Harry watches Louis' eyes bulge when Harry walks out of the bathroom. "What?" Harry asks as if he doesn't know. 

"What do you mean what? You can't walk out here is a short, tight little pair or swim trunks and expect me _not_ to just want to fuck you right now," Louis says. 

The pregnant giggles and waddles past his fiancé. "Maybe later,"

 

"Oh my gosh," Harry suddenly gasps and attempts to bolt up from his position in the beach chair. He and Louis are on the secluded, empty beach in a couple of chairs just soaking up the sun. 

"What? What is it?" Louis asks frantically thinking something's happened. 

"I just thought of the perfect name," Harry squeals. 

"Jesus, Haz. You scared me. Thought something happened," Louis sighs. 

"Sorry, but what do you think of Amelia? It's so pretty," Harry asks while rubbing his big belly.

"I think it's beautiful, Haz," Louis replies. 

"Amelia Johanna Tomlinson," Harry says and feels the babies kick rapidly. He winces but chuckles at them. "They agree." 

Louis hums. "You wanna use our mums' names for middle names?" 

"Yeah, I mean, they brought us into this world and, like, have done so much for us." 

Louis smiles fondly at how sweet Harry is. "I love you." 

Harry squirms a bit as he repeats those three words. A little whimpers escapes his mouth. 

"Babe?" Louis asks. 

Harry's chubby cheeks go a bit deeper red when Louis notices him. "Yeah?" 

"Everything alright?" Louis inquires and takes in Harry's flushed state. 

Harry bites his lip and nods but a little whine escapes his throat as he shifts position. 

"Harry, what's going on, is it the babies?" 

Harry shakes his head and sheepishly smiles. 

"Are you wearing the—" 

Harry cuts him off with a nod. 

"Fuck, Haz. Can we—" 

Harry cuts him off once more saying, "Nope. I've been looking rather pale on stage so I need a bit if a tan," and he smiles knowing _exactly_ what he's doing to Louis by giving him the knowledge that he's wearing the plug. It had been very difficult getting in by himself what with his giant belly and aching joints but he managed and it's totally worth it seeing the look on Louis' face. 

A nice silence falls over them after a few more pleads from Louis. Louis pouts because he absolutely _loves_ Harry's milky white thighs. The two boys lay in the chairs soaking up the hot sun. Harry can feel himself becoming more aroused by the second and after about 45 minutes he crack. 

"Lou, fuck, Lou I need you in me right now," Harry pants, looking over to his fiancé. 

The older boy jolts up and is standing before Harry finishes his sentence. He helps Harry stand up and assists him in waddling to the bedroom. The pregnant lad lays on the bed, propping himself up on some pillows and Louis strips himself quickly and grabs the lube from before sitting on the bed in front of Harry. He takes in the beautiful angel that is Harry. 

"Lou, stop staring at me like that and get on with it, _please_ ," Harry whines. 

And how can Louis deny him? 

He starts to slowly remove Harry Harry tight, very short, swim trunks but the glare Harry sends him has him removing them quickly. The curly boy sighs as his leaking cock slaps against his swollen middle and gasps as the cold air covers it. 

Louis begins by leaning over, kissing Harry sensually and moving down his jaw. He moves down to Harry's swollen pecks, which have started to resemble small boobs which Louis absolutely _loves_ He swipes his tongue over nub feeling it harden under his touch and pinching the other one. Harry gasps and moans at the feeling because his nipples have always been sensitive but since his pregnancy his sensitivity has heightening. Louis nibbles and sucks at the small buds until he feels and warm liquid in his mouth. 

Harry gasps in embarrassment and covers his cherry red face with his large hands. "Oh my god, oh my _god_. I totally forgot—shit, I so forgot I started leaking the other day. Oh my god this so embarrassing I'm so sorry," Harry starts to frantically explains. He's leaking breast milk.

"No, no don't be sorry. It's actually kinda tastes sorta good," Louis sheepishly says. 

Harry gives him a look like he's gone insane. "Seriously?" 

Louis nods and goes back to sucking the leaking nipples sucking up every drop from each nub. Harry moans and whines and cums from the feeling. 

"Lou, Louis please. Need you in me, please please _please_ ," the boy whines. 

Louis kisses his lips once more and moves hand down to the plug. He plays with it for a bit before pulling it out. Harry whines at the sudden emptiness. Louis coats three of his fingers in lube, and immediately inserts all three; he always makes sure to thoroughly prep Harry. He doesn't touch the squirming boys prostate, only fucking and scissoring his hole enough to prepare him for Louis' edit cock. Once he feels like Harry's stretched enough he help the lad over onto all fours. 

Since Harry's belly had gotten so big he can't properly fuck him while Harry's laying on his back. 

"C'mon Lou, fuck me. Need you," Harry whines as Louis brushes the head of his cock against the boy's rim. 

Louis thrusts into his until his hips meet the boys swollen bum. Both boys groan at the feeling. After Harry's become used to feeling Louis starts to slowly thrust into Harry only to have him beg Louis to go harder, faster. Louis complies, if course. 

Harry suddenly can't breathe and he has to stop Louis and reach for his inhaler. The twins have grown a lot and crowd against his lungs, making it harder for him to breathe and more prone to asthma attacks. Louis waits until Harry recovers to begin pounding back into him. 

Harry's a wrecked mess of whimper and moans of Louis' name. It isn't long before Louis feels his orgasm approaching so he wraps his arm around to pump Harry's cock. 

Harry shakes his head,"No, wanna cum on just your cock." 

Louis groans at his words and starts to pound into Harry and hard and fast as he can. Harry cries out Louis' name as he shudders from his orgasm. Louis wraps his arm around Harry's chest to prevent him from collapsing onto his stomach and cums as Harry clenches around his cock. 

Once they've both recovered from their highs Louis helps Harry roll over on his back, onto a spot on the bed not covered in cum. They lay there for a minute before Louis goes to get a wet flannel to clean the drying cum off Harry. 

"Thanks," Harry mumbles, half asleep. 

Louis pecks his lips and the two snuggle together as best they can before falling into a deep sleep. 

~~•~~

Harry wakes several hours later feeling extremely horny; he curses his stupid hormones. He looks over to Louis finding him sound asleep and doesn't want to wake him. The pregnant lad gets out of bed and wobbles over to his suitcase. He struggles to bend over and grab the vibrator but he eventually succeeds. He lays back down on the bed, teasing himself to get fully hard. Harry gets on his hands and knees after slicking the purple toy with lube. He wastes no time in inserting it at the lowest setting as he's still stretched from the earlier fucking. It's burns a little but Harry loves it. 

Harry desperately tries to keep quiet but can't stop the whines and whimpers that escape his mouth as he just _can't_ seem to reach his prostate. He almost cries, almost. 

His noises soon wake up Louis and the boy looks around in confusion before landing on the whining boy. 

"Babe—what." 

"Didn't—fuck—didn't want to wake you," Harry pants. 

Louis rolls his eyes because Harry knows Louis would've woke up to help him. Instead of speaking his moves to take over the vibrator and filch in it up a few setting that has Harry moaning loudly. He continuously pounds at the boy's prostate when he finds it. Harry lasts a bit longer than earlier but is soon cumming hard. He rolls back over and quickly falls back to sleep, snoozing until the following morning. 

The rests of their vacations is filled with love making, cuddles, relaxing, and talking and singing to their babies. But, all too soon it's time for them to go back to reality. 

~~•~~

Their on the plane, halfway home when Harry suddenly says," Ava. Ava Johannah Tomlinson." 

Louis smiles. "I love it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing their relationship and pregnancy to the world. They go on a little vacation and _finally_ name their little princesses. Smut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a horrible person for making you guys wait so long. I've had a lot going on with my bday, my sister bday and my grandpa getting remarries. A lot happens in this chap and it's extra long bc y'all deserve it. I hope you like it. Comments are much appreciated. (:

"Lou, I wanna help," Harry whines while he sits on their couch eat cherries in their _new_ home. 

Louis and Liam are currently bringing in boxes and furniture from the moving van. 

"No, Haz. No lifting or straining yourself. Doctors orders," Louis says as he and Liam situate the coffee table. 

"But I feel so useless," Harry complains some more. 

Louis immediately stops situationing the table and looks to his fiancé. "Harry, you are so far from useless right now. You are carrying our children for Christ's sake," Louis exasperates. 

Harry looks down with a pout and plays with the cherry stem between his fingers. "Just wanna help," he mumbles and his bottom lips starts to tremble. 

Louis sighs because, while he knows Harry's tears are mostly from hormones, he hates to see his baby cry. "Haz, baby I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay? I love you," he pecks his lips,"Now why don't I run you a bath, how's that sound?" 

Harry purses his lips as he thinks but when has he _ever_ been known to say no to a bath? Never. He shrugs his shoulders as if he _isn't_ jumping with excitement on the inside. "I guess," he murmurs. 

Louis rolls his eyes and goes to run Harry a bath. The pregnant lad follows shortly after, dragging his feet and wiping his running nose. He walks into the bathroom and starts stripping himself of his clothing. Louis turns around and stops when he sees Harry in all his naked, pregnant glory. Now, it's not like Louis hasn't seen him naked during the pregnancy plenty of times but Harry is just so, so beautiful with his porcelain skin, dark hair, flushed chubby cheeks, and large, round belly. He's absolutely breathtaking in Louis' eyes. 

"Lou, stop staring," Harry mutters and his cheeks flush. He looks down at his feet which are pointed inward, towards each other as always, and the motion causes his long eyelashes to fan over his plump cheeks. 

"Baby, you're just so beautiful. I can't help it," Louis says with a smile and wraps his arms around Harry's swollen waist as best he can. 

"Well you _can_ help me into the tub, please," Harry says, blushing even more at Louis' words. 

Louis chuckles and gives Harry a lingering kiss on the lips. 

~~•~~

"Lou, I'm scared," Harry says while they stand behind the backdrop. 

Harry's 25 weeks along and his large sweaters can no longer contain his swollen belly. The two are currently about to hold a press conference where they will announce their relationship and pregnancy. Needless to say, Harry is _freaking_ out. 

"Haz, baby, everything will be fine. I'll be here the entire time," Louis says and pecks his lips. 

"B-but what if they hate us? What if they don't accept it and ruin our career? Lou, I don't want the fans to hate us. Or anyone. I'm so scared," Harry whimpers and his breathing his speeding up and suddenly he _can't_ breathe as he panics and Louis is fumbling for Harry's inhaler. 

The pregnant lad holds the inhaler to his lips and takes even puff, inhaling the medicine. 

"C'mon, Haz. Breathe, it's okay," Louis tries to calm him and it works, along with the medicine of course. 

"I wish you wouldn't get yourself so worked up babe. It's not good for the babies," Louis worried. 

"M'sorry. I just..I can't help it. With the new house and coming out I'm just so stressed."

"How bout we go for a vacation after this? Get away and relax. How's that sound?" Louis proposes and pets Harry's curls just the way the lad likes. 

Harry hums. "Just us two?" 

"Of course, baby." 

Harry nods and smiles. "Sounds perfect." 

The two are directed to the stage were everyone gasps as they take in the obvious bump. Most think he's just gotten fat aside from the fact that his belly is obviously hard and _not_ flabby. Questions start being shot out as to why the other boys haven't joined them. 

After Louis calms the crowd (and his anxious fiancé), he announces, "We've got a very important announcement to make." 

"What is it?" some guy in the back exclaims. 

"Harry and I would like to announce that we are, in fact in a romantic relationship, we are recently engaged as a matter of fact," Louis speaks into the microphone. 

Instantly, the paps go nuts. 

"How long?" 

"Four years we dated," Louis answers. 

"What about Eleanor?" 

Harry's scowl is evident at the question. 

"We're just good friends, nothing more." 

"We have one other announcement to make!" Louis says. 

He looks to Harry in reassurance and Harry nods for him to continue. 

"Harry, here is pregnant," Louis says. 

Everything is silent before a few make grunts of disgust but there are also yells of congratulations. 

They answer a few more questions and Louis tells them they must be on their way. Harry sighs in relief and yawns once they are safely in the car. 

"That went better than expected," Harry comments. 

When their home, Louis gets to work on booking then a vacation while Harry decides to check twitter. There are several nasty tweets in which the words fags and poofs and freaks are used and that really upsets Harry. 

Louis sees and hears Harry softly crying on the couch and moves to cuddle him . "Harry, what is it?" 

The twenty year old sniffles and hands Louis his phone. The older boy narrows his eyes at the phone and hugs Harry tighter. "Haz, don't listen to them. Obviously they aren't true fans. You being pregnant is a bloody miracle and amazing and wonderful and does not make you a freak. It makes you special," Louis says to Harry, "And besides, look at all the positive tweets there are." 

Harry looks down to see tweets like "Congrats to Larry" "Larry baby. So happy" "Larriage will rock" and #larryforever is currently trending worldwide. 

"Now, I was thinking we could go to the Bahamas or something equally as relaxing for the week," Louis suddenly says. 

"That sounds nice," Harry comments. 

~~•~~

{a/n: Again, I've never had a baby and so I'm not educated on the rules of traveling intercontinental while pregnant but, for the sake of the fic, let's pretend it's perfectly safe}

They go to an appointment the day before they leave for vacation to make sure all is well and it is safe for Harry to travel. They also get another ultrasound which Harry takes a picture of and posts to instagram and twitter. He gets a few nasty comments but most are positive and the picture quickly becomes his most liked photo and retweeted tweet. 

Harry sits on the bed in nothing but his briefs chewing on gummy worms while Louis does some last minute packing. Harry had gone out and bought a new swim suit since his old one no longer fit his pregnant body. He has yet to show them to Louis but he's quite excited to do so. 

"Which boots do you want packed?" Louis asks. 

Harry rolls his eyes. "The only pair that fit me Lou. Duh."

Louis holds his hands up in surrender. "Just making sure. I don't want to get there and hear you whine about us not bringing a pair of shoes," Louis says. 

Harry pouts and furrows his eyebrows. "I don't not _whine_ ," he says, which they both know is a total lie. 

Louis doesn't reply, as he doesn't want to start an argument. 

"Which toys did you pack?" Harry asks. 

"The purple vibe and that silver plug with the gem you like _and_ the passion fruit lube that makes you tingle, of course," Louis answers. 

Harry smiles. "You know me so well. Love you," he says and holds his arms out "Now come cuddle me," he demands. 

Louis chuckles,"Alright. I love you too." 

~~•~~

Their flight is a long nine and a half hours. Needless to say, the cramped space isn't at all comfortable for Harry. 

"Lou, m'back and legs hurt," Harry groans. 

Louis is so stressed because there's really not much he can do. He _did_ , however book three seats so he and Harry could have a row to themselves. So, the situation is better than it could be. 

"What do you need me to do, love?" Louis asks, running his fingers through Harry's long hair. 

"Make it go away," Harry whines. 

Louis wants to yell, "How the fuck am I suppose to do that?" but he doesn't. 

"I'm just so big and fat and I can't move around and get comfortable and I just wanna get off the plane," Harry says with a sniffle. 

"First, for I hope the last time, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Second, I promise you if there were a way to make this plane get there faster I would do it. Third, I'm sorry you're uncomfortable, I love you very much and will do what I can to help you," Louis says with a smile. 

Harry smiles and presses a kiss to Louis' lips. "Thanks boo." 

Harry falls asleep about an hour later and Louis follows suit a few hours later. 

"Lou, Louis, Lewis wake up," a voice says in Louis' ear. 

Louis startles and opens his eyes. "Huh, wha—?" 

Harry giggles. "We're about to land, sleepy head," Harry says. 

Louis nods and sees other people around him in the same situation: waking up confused and uncomfortable. "When did you wake up? Did you get some rest?" Louis asks while rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"I got a bit if rest. Woke up about an a  
hour ago. You looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you," Harry smiles at the older boy. 

"M'not cute," Louis grumbles. 

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine, you looked too sexy." Harry says this but anyone with 100 miles of a sleeping Louis would coo at him. 

The boy just sends him a pleasant, sleepy smile and starts to help Harry buckle the seatbelt once they're told to buckle. It's a struggle, just as it had been the first time, because the stupid belts, even in first class, keep getting stuck and it won't fit unless they lengthen it. The whole ordeal makes Harry a bit grumpy but Louis just quickly kisses away his pout and tells him how much he loves him. 

~~•~~

The villa the two are staying at is quite private and perfect for a week of relaxation. They haven't seen one paparazzo since they stepped off the plane. They, of course, were forced to bring security with them, but the two men are staying at the main resorts which is a bit away from Harry and Louis' villa (not that the two lovebirds mind.) Harry is working up a light sweat when they step into the small building. It's got a tropical feel but it's very modern, with dark wooded furniture, tan and white leathers and fruity colored fabrics littering the inside. 

The bedroom is, well, amazing. The bed is large enough to fit probably four (so it's perfect for Harry in his state) and there's luxurious fabrics covering the bed that are cool to the touch. Harry sighs as he finally, _finally_ , gets relief on his aching back from the cloud-like mattress. 

"Lou, thank you so much," Harry murmurs sleepily. Although he slept five hours on the plane, he feels exhausted and he's just so happy he's not in that cramped little space. 

"It's my pleasure, Haz. Y'want me to help you undress?" Louis asks even though he's already walking over to Harry to do so. 

With a weak nod from Harry, Louis peels off the stretchy, thin shirt from Harry's sweaty, pregnant body and then begins to unbutton his jeans.

"You want your pants off too, baby?" Louis asks. 

"Please," is the sleepy, mumbled reply. 

Louis finishes undressing the boy down to his birthday suit then undresses himself down to his Topman briefs. A light flutter meets his hand when he rests it on Harry's belly but the latter boy is too deep into sleep to be awoken by the sudden movement of the babies. 

~~•~~

Harry watches Louis' eyes bulge when Harry walks out of the bathroom. "What?" he asks as if he doesn't know. 

"What do you mean what? You can't walk out here in a short, tight little pair of swim trunks and expect me _not_ to just want to fuck you right now," Louis says. 

The pregnant giggles and waddles past his fiancé. "Maybe later."

~~•~~

"Oh my gosh," Harry suddenly gasps and attempts to bolt up from his position in the beach chair. He and Louis are on the secluded, empty beach in a couple of chairs just soaking up the sun. 

"What? What is it?" Louis asks frantically thinking something's happened. 

"I just thought of the perfect name," Harry squeals. 

"Jesus, Haz. You scared me. Thought something happened," Louis sighs. 

"Sorry, but what do you think of Amelia? It's so pretty," Harry asks while rubbing his big belly.

"I think it's beautiful, Haz," Louis replies. 

"Amelia Anne Tomlinson," Harry says and feels the babies kick rapidly. He winces but chuckles at them. "They agree." 

Louis hums. "You wanna use our mums' names for middle names?" 

"Yeah, I mean, they brought us into this world and, like, have done so much for us." 

Louis smiles fondly at how sweet Harry is. "I love you." 

Harry squirms a bit as he repeats those three words. A little whimpers escapes his mouth. 

"Babe?" Louis asks. 

Harry's chubby cheeks go a bit deeper red when Louis notices him. "Yeah?" 

"Everything alright?" Louis inquires and takes in Harry's flushed state. 

Harry bites his lip and nods but a little whine escapes his throat as he shifts position. 

"Harry, what's going on, is it the babies?" 

Harry shakes his head and sheepishly smiles. 

"Are you wearing the—" 

Harry cuts him off with a nod. 

"Fuck, Haz. Can we—" 

Harry cuts him off once more saying, "Nope. I've been looking rather pale on stage so I need a bit if a tan," and he smiles knowing _exactly_ what he's doing to Louis by giving him the knowledge that he's wearing the plug. It had been very difficult getting it in by himself what with his giant belly and aching joints but he managed and it's totally worth it seeing the look on Louis' face. 

A nice silence falls over them after a few more pleads from Louis. Louis pouts because he absolutely _loves_ Harry's milky white thighs. The two boys lay in the chairs soaking up the hot sun. Harry can feel himself becoming more aroused by the second and after about 45 minutes he cracks. 

"Lou, fuck, Lou I need you in me right now," Harry pants, looking over to his fiancé. 

The older boy jolts up and is standing before Harry finishes his sentence. He helps Harry stand up and assists him in waddling to the bedroom. The pregnant lad lays on the bed, propping himself up on some pillows and Louis strips himself quickly and grabs the lube from before sitting on the bed in front of Harry. He takes in the beautiful angel that is Harry. 

"Lou, stop staring at me like that and get on with it, _please_ ," Harry whines. 

And how can Louis deny him? 

He starts to slowly remove Harry's tight, very short, swim trunks but the glare Harry sends him has him removing them quickly. The curly boy sighs as his leaking cock slaps against his swollen middle and gasps as the cold air covers it. 

Louis begins by leaning over, kissing Harry sensually and moving down his jaw. He moves down to Harry's swollen pecks that have started to resemble small boobs which Louis absolutely _loves_. He swipes his tongue over nub feeling it harden under his touch and pinching the other one. Harry gasps and moans at the feeling because his nipples have always been sensitive but since his pregnancy his sensitivity has heightened. Louis nibbles and sucks at the small buds until he feels a warm liquid in his mouth. 

Harry gasps in embarrassment and covers his cherry red face with his large hands. "Oh my god, oh my _god_. I totally forgot—shit, I so forgot I started leaking the other day. Oh my god this so embarrassing I'm so sorry," Harry starts to frantically explains. He's leaking breast milk.

"No, no don't be sorry. It's actually kinda tastes sorta good," Louis sheepishly says. 

Harry gives him a look like he's gone insane. "Seriously?" 

Louis nods and goes back to sucking the leaking nipples sucking up every drop from each nub. Harry moans and whines and cums from the feeling. 

"Lou, Louis please. Need you in me, please please _please_ ," the boy whines. 

Louis kisses his lips once more and moves hand down to the plug. He plays with it for a bit before pulling it out. Harry whines at the sudden emptiness. Louis coats three of his fingers in lube, and immediately inserts all three; he always makes sure to thoroughly prep Harry. He silver doesn't touch the squirming boy's prostate, only fucking and scissoring his hole enough to prepare him for Louis' fat cock. Once he feels like Harry's stretched enough he helps the lad over onto all fours. 

Since Harry's belly had gotten so big he can't properly fuck him while Harry's laying on his back. 

"C'mon Lou, fuck me. Need you," Harry whines as Louis brushes the head of his cock against the boy's rim. 

Louis thrusts into Harry's entrance until his hips meet the boys swollen bum. Both boys groan at the feeling. After Harry's become used to stretch Louis starts to slowly thrust into Harry only to have him beg Louis to go harder, faster. Louis complies, of course. 

Harry suddenly can't catch his breath and he has to stop Louis and reach for his inhaler. The twins have grown a lot and crowd against his lungs, making it harder for him to breathe and more prone to asthma attacks. Louis waits until Harry recovers to begin pounding back into him. 

Harry's a wrecked mess of whimpers and moans of Louis' name. It isn't long before Louis feels his orgasm approaching so he wraps his arm around to pump Harry's cock. 

Harry shakes his head,"No, wanna cum on just your cock." 

Louis groans at his words and starts to pound into Harry as hard and fast as he can. Harry cries out Louis' name as he shudders from his orgasm. Louis wraps his arm around Harry's chest to prevent him from collapsing onto his stomach and cums as Harry clenches around his cock. 

Once they've both recovered from their highs Louis helps Harry roll over on his back, onto a spot on the bed not covered in cum. They lay there for a minute before Louis goes to get a wet flannel to clean the drying cum off Harry. 

"Thanks," Harry mumbles, half asleep. 

Louis pecks his lips and the two snuggle together as best they can before falling into a deep sleep. 

~~•~~

Harry wakes several hours later feeling extremely horny; he curses his stupid hormones. He looks over to Louis finding him sound asleep and doesn't want to wake him. The pregnant lad gets out of bed and wobbles over to his suitcase. He struggles to bend over and grab the vibrator but he eventually succeeds. He lays back down on the bed, teasing himself to get fully hard. Harry gets on his hands and knees after slicking the purple toy with lube. He wastes no time in inserting it at the lowest setting as he's still stretched from the earlier fucking. It burns a little but Harry loves it. 

Harry desperately tries to keep quiet but can't stop the whines and whimpers that escape his mouth as he just _can't_ seem to reach his prostate. He almost cries, almost. 

His noises soon wake up Louis and the boy looks around in confusion before landing on the whining boy. 

"Babe—what." 

"Didn't—fuck—didn't want to wake you," Harry pants. 

Louis rolls his eyes because Harry knows Louis would've woke up to help him. Instead of speaking his moves to take over the vibrator and turn it up a few settings that has Harry moaning loudly. He continuously pounds at the boy's prostate when he finds it. Harry lasts a bit longer than earlier but is soon cumming hard. He rolls back over and quickly falls back to sleep, snoozing until the following morning. 

The rest of their vacations is filled with love making, cuddles, relaxing, and talking and singing to their babies. But, all too soon it's time for them to go back to reality. 

~~•~~

Their on the plane, halfway home when Harry suddenly says," Ava. Ava Johannah Tomlinson." 

Louis smiles. "I love it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cries a ton in this chap. He's all emotional and Louis is the perfect supportive father-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo extremely sorry for the wait. I read through this several times to make sure it was ok but some mistakes may have slipped past me. I tried to make this extra long so it's about 3700+. I hope you like it. I think there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue! (:

“I don’t think it’s in your best interest to continue the tour,” Dr. Bradford states calmly as if this _doesn’t_ affect a major part of the two boy’s lives.

They are meant to start the American leg of the tour four days. Harry knows that the tour bus wouldn’t be very comfortable but he’d deal with it for the fans! He doesn’t want to disappoint them.

“Why would you tell me this with such short notice? No, I have to! I would let down so many people,” Harry states. Seriously, the man could’ve told him this at least a _month_ in advance.

“Harry, you’re due in the beginning of November and you’re going to have to go into bed rest through October,” the doctor states.

“Bed rest? Wha-“ The pregnant boy struggles to sit up from his position on the examination table, the paper beneath him crumpling at his movements.

“We discussed in the beginning how high risk this pregnancy would be and that was before we could tell you are having twins. Continuing with any kind of activity, even something as simple as grocery shopping, at eight months may risk harm to both you and the babies. You will be gaining a lot more weight these next two months and the health and safety of you and the babies is crucial,” Dr. Bradford explains.

“Can I at least finish the tour through August? It’s way too close for me to just suddenly ‘decide not to continue’ ‘cause it’ll cause too much drama and modest won’t want to deal with it,” Harry continues with his protest. 

The three of them continue to talk about safety measures, about Harry’s bed rest and the doctor making a house visit during that rest. The decided that Harry will, in fact, finish the tour through August but stopping before September. 

///

The pregnant lad winces as the twins both shift to rest on his bladder as the two boys get into their car. Harry feels his nose itch a bit but only puts dusts and pollen from the air at fault, like it always is this time of year. 

“You _sure_ you want to continue?” Louis asks while pulling onto the main road.

Harry sighs because they _just_ discussed this not thirty minutes ago. “Yes, Lou. I do and I will be careful,” he replies carefully. He stares at the passing buildings and he’s glad there aren’t any paps that he can see following him. 

Louis starts to say something else but all Harry can focus on is the sudden tickle in his nostrils. Then, before he can stop it, he sneezes, loud and hard, covering it with the crease of his arm. He gasps and flushes in realization at what just happened. 

Louis looks over to him with a worried expression when he hears the sound. “Babe-“

“Oh my god, oh my god, Lou I did it again,” Harry says in a panicky, embarrassed voice.

“Haz, tell me what’s wrong,” Louis says while looking back and forth from Harry to the road. 

Harry started getting teary and he’s just so, so embarrassed. “I-I, fuck, I sneezed and I couldn’t stop it and I just - I pissed myself Lou. I’m so sorry,” he explains and his tears and sniffles increase as he continues to apologize. His stupid body just keeps doing weird stuff and he honestly wishes it were November already. 

The car comes to a stop and Harry looks up from his hands to see that they’ve pulled into a mostly empty parking lot. He keeps his head down, too embarrassed to look his fiancé in the eye. Fingers make their way under Harry’s chin and pull, forcing him to look over to Louis.

“Harry, baby, it’s alright. You don’t need to apologize. It was an _accident_ , alright? Accidents happen, love,” Louis says softly as he wipes Harry’s tears away with his thumbs. 

This isn’t the first time this has happened. Actually, about three days ago Harry had been in the kitchen washing some fruit when he suddenly became a fit of coughs and ended up pissing all over himself because he _couldn’t_ stop coughing and the babies just sit on his bladder _all the time._

“I-it’s not a lot, Lou. Just a little,” Harry murmurs after a quiet minute because he’s still afraid Louis is a bit irritated that he’s a grown man who just had a wee on himself in the car.

“Harry I wouldn’t have cared if you peed the Thames, as long as you know I’m not upset and that it was an accident. As long as you’re okay and you don’t beat yourself up, I don’t care, alright?” Louis replies and kisses Harry’s cheek.

Harry nods and wipes his runny nose. “Ok,” he murmurs.

///

Being pregnant on a tour bus _sucks_. At least in Harry’s opinion it does. The space is two cramped for his swollen body and he feels like he’s suffocating. At least they’ve got the back room and couch with a pullout bed. Harry doesn’t even want to think about what it would be like for him to attempt to sleep in his bunk. 

At the moment he’s trying to relieve his bladder but the bathroom is small and, again, he’s too big. He can barely even reach his dick because his belly is in the way. Eventually he decides to just sit on the toilet to piss, which seemed like a good at the moment, but then he tries to stand up. He can’t. 

Harry huffs and pouts at this whole situation. He’s becoming irritated. Maybe he should get a walker or something so shit like this doesn’t happen.

“Louis!” he practically screams. 

There’s a bit of rustling and mumbling before Harry hears some knocking at the door. 

“Haz? Baby, you alright?” Louis asks, sounding very worried. 

“Looou, I need help. M’stuck,” Harry whines. Seriously, his feet are going to sleep from sitting in this position for so long and why does the universe like to laugh at him?

“Okay, I need you to unlock the door. Can you do that?” Louis calls out. 

Harry uses his giraffe arms to reach over to the door and unlock it before settling back down at the toilet, hands wrapped around his large bump. Harry watches Louis come through the door and look at Harry, his eyes roaming all over the pregnant boy.

“What’s wrong babe?” Louis asks though the situation should be quite obvious. 

“What do you think? I can’t stand up!” Harry says obviously agitated. 

“Ok, calm down. S’bad for the babies to get all worked up, yeah?”

Harry sighs and pouts. “Just help me up and button my pants, please.” He just wants to get out of this tiny room and go to sleep. His head is pounding and his feet and back are aching. 

“There we go,” Louis says as he pulls Harry to his feet. The older boy pulls up Harry’s briefs and trousers, which have an elastic band on the waist so Harry can actually wear them. 

“Thanks boo,” Harry says and puckers his lips for a kiss. 

Louis chuckles and pecks Harry on the lips. The two exit the loo and Louis follows Harry to the kitchen. 

“Y’hungry?” Louis asks him. 

Harry rolls his eyes. “M’always hungry, Lou,” he responds and fetches a cold bottle of water from the fridge. 

Louis yells for Liam to make his boy some food. 

“Where are your rings, mate? Never seen you not wear them,” Niall says suddenly from where he pops up with a bag of crisps. 

All of a sudden Harry wants to just scream because he _can’t_ wear his rings. His fingers have gotten too fat and swollen for them to even squeeze on there. Instead he bursts into tears, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with how much his body is changing in such little time. Nothing fits right, everything is swollen, and something _always_ hurts! 

“What’d I do?” Niall asks sounding confused and panicked.

“He’s just tired, it’s alright Ni. You didn’t do anything. Just the hormones,” Louis says and begins to lead Harry to the back room they’ve been sleeping in. The shorter man pulls Harry into his side on the bed.

“Harry, shhh love, it’s alright. You’re okay. Please don’t cry, it breaks my heart baby,” Louis says to Harry as he wipes the boy’s curly hair, wet with sweat, from his face. 

“I-I know it’s from the pregnancy but I just – everything looks so different an-and nothing fits and I love our babies but everything hurts and I’m so tired and I feel like I never get to rest,” Harry says, letting out everything he’s been holding in since Toronto (They’re heading to Washington DC atm.) 

“I know-“

“No, you don’t know! You’re not pregnant and you’ve never been pregnant! You don’t know!” Harry lashes out accusingly. Louis has no idea what he’s been going through the past 28 weeks so he can’t just say “I know” when he doesn’t fucking know!

“Baby, shhh. Calm down, please. You’re right, I don’t know what it’s like to carry a child but I do know this will all be worth it in the end, yeah? Think how amazing it will be when we get to see our little princess’ faces,” Louis says.

Harry calms down and stops crying a few minutes later and curls up as best he can between Louis’ legs. He sighs. “I know, I’m just so tired,” Harry whispers. He’s tired of not being able to sleep, of the constant aches and pains and swollen body parts, of being short of breath half the time and using his inhaler twice as much, but most of all, he’s tired of not being able to cuddle with Louis. But, as much inconvenience as it’s caused, he’d never, _ever_ regret becoming pregnant. 

A few moments pass before Louis speaks. “Do you want to go home?” he asks carefully.

The younger boy shakes his head. “No, no I need to finish the tour. I don’t want to disappoint the fans!” he insists.

“Harry, this isn’t about the fans, love. Don’t think about anyone but you and our babies in this decision because only you three will be affected at the end. Your health is so much more important than any tour. A tour can be rescheduled, but we can’t have another you,” Louis says and he sounds very wise compared to his usual jokester self. He sounds like a father, “So, just thinking of you and the babies, what do you want to do?”

Harry sighs and considers his options for several minutes before answering. “I think we need to have a talk with management.”

///

When they arrive in DC they are told they will be staying in a hotel where Modest! has set up a meeting time in one of the conference rooms. Harry’s exhaustion is beginning to outweigh his guilt from his decision. 

“Harry, please don’t feel guilty. We all agree that you need to take a break,” Liam tells Harry for the 4th time. 

The five boys are sitting in Louis and Harry’s hotel room waiting for the time of the meeting. The cool air from the air conditioner feels lovely sweeping over Harry’s naked abdomen and legs. He’s got a heating pad under his back and Louis’ massaging his swollen legs. He feels absolutely great at the moment.

“I can’t help but feel like I’m letting everyone down. This doesn’t just affect me and Lou but it affects you three as well,” Harry states slowly, not wanting to ruin his mood. 

“Don’t fall asleep, Haz. We’ve got the meeting in thirty,” Louis says from his spot on the bed. 

Harry starts to reply with, “I’m not,” but gets cut off by a moan when Louis massages a particularly sore spot. “Right there, right there,” he groans with his eyes closed. 

Louis eventually tells Harry he needs to put some clothes on so they can start walking to the conference room so Harry pouts and raises his arms for Louis to help him sit up and scoot to the end of the bed. The older boy helps Harry slip on a breathable shirt and stands Harry up so he can help Harry get on his sweats.

“Can’t I just go naked? I feel so hot and uncomfortable in these dumb clothes,”   
Harry whines as he tugs on the bottom of the very large t-shirt he’s wearing. 

“No, I’m afraid the hotel staff would not allow that,” Louis says and places a kiss to Harry’s pouting lips.

Harry begins walking to the door with his arms crossed. The staff could just learn to deal with his nakedness and kiss his fat bum! 

“I hope there’s food,” Niall states. 

And lo and behold, there’s a nice, full cart of food in the room, along with a man and woman in very professional suits. Harry eyes the plate of cupcakes as he waddles into the room. Louis goes straight to the food cart, grabbing a plate and overfilling it with all kinds of snacks after he tells Harry to take a seat. Of course Harry protests at first saying “He’s pregnant not disabled” but his swollen ankles make him feel otherwise. He needs to hurry up with that walker idea.

“We got your message Mr. Styles,” a man starts while Harry picks up a turkey finger sandwich and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. 

Harry doesn’t even look up as he focuses on fitting two more of the delicious sandwiches into his mouth. Really, manners are the last thing on his mind at the moment. 

“So, are you all here to sort it out?” he hears Louis ask. Honestly, this could’ve been handled over a simple video chat but no.

Maybe Harry should at least _try_ to pay attention to the meeting instead of his insatiable hunger. With that thought he stuffs 3 baby carrots in his mouth before looking up to actually become engrossed in the discussion. 

“Actually we need to discuss it with you and we thought in person would’ve been more affective,” the man, Gary maybe, says. The man is fingering a glass of water with his fat, tanned hand. Harry secretly hopes the glass falls over so the meeting can be stalled and he can stuff his face some more. 

“Canceling the tour is a lot more work than just a simple e-mail or phone call. We’ve got to refund those who’s concerts will be canceled, cancel reservations for every location made, and a lot of other nonsense I’m sure you lot don’t care much about,” a snooty looking woman, Harry thinks her name is Liz, states. 

Screw it, Harry thinks and begins to fill his mouth with more treats. 

“Listen, Harry’s health is at stake and the five of us agreed that this would be the best thing for him and the babies,” Liam calmly says. 

“Mr. Styles, do you truly think you will not be able to go until originally stated?” Gary asks. 

Harry looks up from devouring a cupcake. A chuckle comes from his right and Louis’ hand, holding a napkin, swipes across his chin. Harry blushes and mumbles a “thanks” before answering Gary.

“I think it’d be like, wise of me to leave now. I know it’s a bit inconvenient for everyone but I –“ Harry starts but is cut off by a cry of pain leaving his mouth. He feels a sharp pain in his stomach and he bends over, clutching at the spot and breathing heavy.

Louis is suddenly at his side, gripping his bicep tightly and panicking. “Fuck, Haz, baby, what ‘s wrong? Oh god, Harry is it the babies?”

Harry shakes his head, “Just Braxton Hicks,” he breathes as the pain starts to subside.

“What?” Niall asks, attention breaking from his own plate of food. 

“They’re like fake contractions,” Louis answers while he helps Harry catch his breath. 

“Oh,” Niall says like Louis has answered every question he’s ever had. 

“Should we reschedule or - ?” Liz questions. 

“No, I’m good. I was more surprised than anything,” Harry claims. “Anyways,” he continues, “I’m the only one that can feel the babies right now so, like, I can tell what they do and do not like by their kicking and punching and, trust me, they aren’t big fans of me moving around on stage,” he finishes.

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asks. 

“It wasn’t like a health thing, they just move a lot when I’m on stage. Could be the noise. But I just didn’t think it was urgent I tell you,” Harry explains with a shrug.

“Haz, I want to know _everything_. How you feel, how the babies feel, when the kick, what they’re doing,” Louis says. 

“Well, now I feel kinda bad,” Harry says with a pout. He shouldn’t have kept all that from Louis. They’re his babies too! Harry’s an awful fiancé. 

Thankfully, before Harry can start sobbing, Liam starts to speak. “You guys want to talk about end dates or did the e-mail cover it?”

“Oh, yeah, me and Harry were thinking we could leave after DC,” Louis informs the two managers. 

Harry yawns and lays his head on Louis’ shoulder, hoping the meeting ends soon. This chair is starting to become uncomfortable.

“I guess that can be arranged,” Gary mumbles and taps a bit on his iPad. 

“I think maybe we should wrap it up. Haz is halfway to dreamland,” Louis pipes up and everyone looks at the boy leaning on Louis with half-lidded eyes. 

“So we all agree on canceling and rescheduling the tour after Sunday?” Liz inquires. 

Four out of five of the lads say a form of “yes” while Harry just lazily nods his head.

“Alright, well, if there is anything more we’ll be in touch,” Gary says and the two adults gather their belongings and quickly leave the room. 

“Can I go to sleep now?” Harry mumbles from Louis’ shoulder.

They all chuckle at the adorable sight. Harry leans on Louis and Liam for support because, while he’s already clumsy, him plus pregnancy plus being half asleep is just begging for disaster. 

“C’mon love, need to take off your clothes,” Louis says. 

Harry suddenly realizes he and Louis are back in the room. When did that happen? He remembers getting in the elevator, but everything else is a bit blurry.

His fiancé chuckles at Harry’s confused face. “Arms up, love.” 

Once they are both stripped down to their pants, they snuggle up under the covers. One problem, of many, is that Harry can _not_ get comfortable. He rolls from side to back to side, places one leg out the covers, then both, flips his pillow multiply times, but nothing. Louis has long since scooted over to give Harry space and to get some sleep of his own. The clock next to the bed reads 10:30 p.m when Harry finally gets comfortable on his side with one pillow between his legs, one cuddled in his arms and another under his head, half a leg out the covers and his elbow resting right on his hip. Finally, after what feels like ages, he falls asleep.

What feels like 5 minutes later, incessant kicking in his lower abdomen awakens Harry. The sleep-deprived boy rolls on his back and hikes his shirt up to show his belly. He groans as he feels what he’s sure is a football game being played in his stomach. 

“Ava, Amelia it’s night-night time babies. Please go to sleep,” Harry murmurs, making sure he’s quite so he won’t awaken Louis. Harry rubs his belly in what he hopes is a calming rhythm to his baby girls and looks to the clock.

4:13 a.m. He has to be up in three hours for rehearsals. 

He groans when the movement in his belly doesn’t stop. It feels like there a gymnastics meet going on in there. He just wants to sleep, like, is that too much to ask for? 

“Please, Daddy really needs to go to sleep,” Harry slightly whines, becoming upset and frustrated because he’s just exhausted and he wants sleep.

The frustrated tears start to pool in his eyes when he sees the clock reach 4:52 a.m.  
He’s begging his babies at this point, rubbing his belly and shirt having been pulled off long ago. 

“Please, please, please,” Harry begs. 

“Haz?” a sleepy voice mumbles. “Harry, love, why are you crying?” Louis asks, sounding much more awake.

A sob escapes Harry. “C-can’t sleep. The babies are kicking and moving too much and I can’t sleep and now I’ve woken you up. I’m sorry,” he cries. 

“Aw, babe, why didn’t you wake me in the first place? I’d rather get no sleep than you get none,” Louis says and moves over to kiss Harry on the cheek and wipe his tears. 

Harry watches with a watery smile as Louis moves down the Harry’s belly and places a soft hand on it while pressing soft, loving kisses to the tight skin.

“Babies, we love you very much and we like that you want to make yourselves known but you two are keeping Daddy up and he really needs his sleep,” Louis whispers to Harry’s pregnant stomach. Louis starts to softly sing an acoustic version of Strong that he’d worked up for just Harry to the babies. By the end, the babies have calmed down and Harry’s got tears streaming down his cheeks and a big, fond smile on his lips.

“You’re so good with them,” Harry says in response to Louis’ concerned face, “Can’t wait to see you with them when they’re born.” He sniffles a bit a pulls Louis up so he can kiss his lips. 

“Miss being close to you,” the curly haired boy murmurs.

“M’always here. I’ll always be here,” Louis responds and lies down next to Harry. He wraps an arm over the large belly and snuggles up to Harry as best he can.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry whispers.

“Love you too. Love your new boobies as well,” Louis says with a smirk.

“Loooouu,” Harry whines already half asleep.


	11. A/N NOTE

Hey guys!! I am so so so sorry about taking TWO months to update! I've been so busy with school and college applications and scholarship stuff and I went through a writers block spurt. I'm sorry!   
I just wanted to let you guys know that I have NOT given up on this story and that a chapter is on the way. Thank you to every who hasn't given up on it! This chapter will most likely be the last before the epilogue. We'll, that's what I've planned, it could change. But, anyways, a chapter should be posted soon and I promise to try and make it extra long. (:


End file.
